


That One Night

by Eurodyme



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, No Beta Read We Die Like Men!, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurodyme/pseuds/Eurodyme
Summary: Searching for a fresh start, our Deputy applied for a roookie post in Hope County -a place far away from her past. Assuring herself to do her job and all, she did the one thing that started it all- hand cuffing Joseph Seed.As she fights alongside the Resistance, she was also fighting her dreaded past as it hunts her. Hurt and trauma was once again threathening to drown her, but can They really save her?





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my much awaited Far Cry 5 fic!  
> Hoping to see so much love as you showed me to my first short stories. Thank you!

She slumped against something, didn't even see if it was a tree or some barrel of bliss as long as it supported her aching body. 

The Deputy slowly lean her head and opened her eyes to see the cloudless, dark skies above her.

Her beating heart started to normalize, panting eases to soft sighs as she remembers a song her mother used to sing to her.

Scarred hands gently lets go of the gun she was clutching hours ago when she fled from Henbane.

She can still see how Faith's body slowly fell on top of the bliss flowers. The gun shot wound between her fading eyes still burned in her memories.

It was a clean shot, not far away from their meeting spot. Hours ago she decided to call Faith and to confront her. 

Maybe, if she could talk sense to the girl, to show mercy and not kill her, it might stop this Holy War. 

She was praying for a cease fire, just anything to stop this madness, even if its only for days.

The Deputy was willing to sacrifice her safety, calling her stupid by her friends, for believing that Faith will not call her angels to nab her once they meet. 

She closed her eyes, wincing from the memories of the resounding shot that killed the Herald of Henbane.

Hitting the ground as fast as she could, she quickly grabbed her gun to retaliate but the crackling of her radio made her pause.

She ran to her truck, eyeing her surroundings and she noticed a small light flickered behind the trees.

Not a flashlight, she thought. Narrowing her eyes she was sure that it was reflection from a scope of a rifle.

"Deputy.... I thought I told you to kill her immediately. Talking to them is a waste of time." 

Everytime she hears that voice, it sent her heart racing. The memories from before flooding her mind and sometimes panic attacks are just around the corner.

She remembers those, dark piercing eyes hunting her in her sleep. That same baritone voice talking to her, telling her to stop resisting and just give in.

Those same eyes stared at her when she stabbed a piece of broken mirror shard right into the neck. 

The spray of blood between skin that also went to her face and shocking her, waking her from her nightmare.

"Wha- what the fuck did you do?! I told you this is my decision. I dont care what you --" 

"You are forgetting something Deputy. I call the shots here. You just follow orders and do as you are told." 

She heard a small crunch from her radio, noticing her tight grip she loosen it as not to seriously damage her radio.

Looking back at Faith, she slowly walked towards her body and kneeled beside the girl.

Her hands shook as she raised the radio to her lips. 

"You dont control me! Tell your men to leave right now!" She grabbed her shaking hand and went to turn off the radio. 

She didnt bother turning when she heard leaves crunching beneath boots, she knows them.

And she didnt want them to see her like this. Crying....

Crying for their enemy. The Siren that manipulated her, played her, but did not hurt her.

Crying for the girl who was once been broken and hurt... who just wants acceptance in her family.

 

 

She cried until her eyes were puffy and red. The Deputy went to clean Faith's body as much as she could.

Removing the blood from her beautiful face and arranging her body like she was just sleeping.

She placed bliss flowers around her and put a bouquet in her hands. 

Sitting beside the body again, she was silent as she bowed her head. The Deputy prayed for forgiveness, for salvation, for everything thats been happening to Hope County.

She prayed to God that Faith's soul will be at peace. She asked for guidance, for strength to face all of this.

She didnt want this to happened. All she ever wanted was a peaceful solution, a way to stop this blood shed and further sufferings of the people. 

Faith didnt deserve this..

She thought that moving away was the best idea she ever did, but her nightmares just keeps getting worse. Sometimes she thought that this is her karma. Her Atonement for her sins. 

Her tattoo ached at the memory of John. The bastard tattoed Wrath on her chest and luckily he went out and she got the chance to escape. 

 

When she heard trucks coming she got up and went running. She darted through the woods while clutching the fresh wound on her chest.

She needed a place to stay. Just anywhere to sleep even though her nightmares are waiting for her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jacob went to investigate.  
> More questions raised upon seeing their dead sister.

Joseph phased back and forth outside his compound, he looked towards the gate when he heard trucks coming.

He was troubled since Faith came to him days ago, concern on her lovely face.

She told him that the Deputy radioed her, saying that she wanted to talk with her.

The Father was also reluctant to agree, saying that it might be a trap to lure his Faith away from her bunker.

But she was adamant to talk to the Deputy. She might persuade her to join the Project and be one of the Heralds.

Right now he is Wrath. He clenched his fists to control his anger, remembering how Faith was excited thinking of words to say to the Deputy. 

He always told his flock to not engage the Deputy, to not hurt her.

The Father was very patient with her, always pursuing her to stop fighting and join tne Project.

But today he isn't sure if he can be patient anymore. Giving her all the options, betraying his Faith just to kill her in broad daylight that was unforgivable.

 

 A report came that John's men intercepted a radio call about the Deputy going to Henbane.

They assumed that it might be the planned meeting.

John called Joseph about the scene that welcomed them, Faith, laying on the ground with bliss flowers surrounding her,

She looked peacefully sleeping, but the clean gun shot wound between her eyes says it all.

After scouting the area for danger, John slowly went beside Faith's body to investigate.

He was confused. 

Why would they clean her up? She was an enemy to them. Did the Deputy do this? 

 

John reached for his radio and called the Eldest Seed.

"Jacob. You there?" 

"You know, you should say OVER. Over"

John pinched his nose bridge and sighed in frustration.

"Can you come in Faith's bunker. OVER" Emphasizing the last word, he waited for his answer.

"You do know that I don't wanna go there. That place is full of-"

"She's dead." John deadpanned. He wanted to smirk that he had cut off his Big brother, speechless but the moment wasn't right.

 

Faith wasn't blood related but Joseph cared for her like a real sister and it pained him to see Joseph suffering from her death.

And it left him with so many questions about the Deputy. The fierced determination when she cuffed Joseph that night at the church. 

At how her amber eyes twitched from the Marshal's scolding of insubordination when she hesitated to follow orders. 

He saw her closed her eyes and opened them to look at Joseph then turn to gaze at them with a slight hurt in her eyes. 

Then almost immediately the pained gaze disappeared and she slowly turn her back, ushering Joseph outside the church.

 

After an hour of waiting Jacob arrived with a few of his Hunters and started to probe the area.

He greeted John with a slow tap at the back and went to Faith's body.

With precise movements of a veteran accustomed to death and weapons, he turned her body for any other wounds to know the cause of death.

"Definitely rifle." Leaning more towards the body, Jacob scratched his beard in thought.

"So the Deputy did this? That sly sinner! She betrayed Joseph's trust and-" The eldest raised his hand cutting off John.

"There's no signs of struggle. And there's no tracks indicating that she dragged her after shooting her." 

He waved his hand indicating the ground they saw Faith's body.

John then noticed that the ground was clean, except the blood pooling beneath Faith's head.

 

Faith would instantly ran if she saw the deputy holding a rifle at a short distance.

John saw boot prints in front of Faith's slumped form.

She didn't wear boots, or any foot wear, ever. Maybe.. The deputy was here to talk, John thought.

Jacob got up and looked behind him.

"Maybe 50 yards.." John raised a brow at his brother's words.

Jacob stretched, groaning from the slight pain on his back. He thought that John was only good at shooting, "Only shooting" he quoted silently.

He pointed at the girl's head. "If she was shot face to face it wont be like that. It would be a hell of a mess." 

"And knowing our dear Deputy.... she's not into assasinations. And she's-" Jacob quickly coughed, quickly cutting himself off.

"Whats that Brother?." John was sure that he heard Jacob saying the word kind.

He didn't push Jacob any further because he knows his brother's soft spot for the deputy. 

After the deputy's first trial and escaped, Jacob started his unsual radio conversations with the woman.

He noted Jacob's sudden change of behavior towards the deputy.

He seems amused? No- he likes the deputy. John furrowed his brows at his own thoughts.

But he trusts Jacob's words and he also knew he's right.

The deputy is disturbingly... too good to do this.

 

John smirked at the memory of her Baptism.

She tried to fight off the Chosen that was dragging her towards him..

He smiled, that devilish all knowing smile of John Seed, silently mocking her.

She nearly tripped but John grabbed her on time, pressing her body to his.

He felt her warm breath of his cheeks, the slight chills on her skin.

And most of all, he was mesmerize by her eyes.

Even the green haze brought by bliss he could still see how her amber eyes lit within.

They stared at each other, and like a twig snapping under pressure she flinched and shoved him away. 

 

A Chosen went to Jacob's side, whispering something that John has leaning to his brother.

They went behind the tree line and saw multiple boot marks. 

Jacob looked angry, fists trembling at the scenario that was playing on his mind.

He'd been hearing rumors spreading on the mountains.

He instantly thought about a certain veteran that's been leading the Whitetails Militia when the reaping started.

He already knew Eli Palmer, but this certain someone just arrived when they heard that a new rookie deputy was transferred a month ago.

 

The eldest let out a heavy sigh and rub the back of his head.

He wished that he was wrong about this, but also praying that he was right so he could formulate a plan of action.

"Come on John." Jacob nodded to the dead body.

John ordered some of the men to carry Faith's body at the back of the truck.

They needed to talk to Joseph as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Domestic Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy manages to return to Fall's End.  
> She was okay....except for the tattered clothes, bruised face and bloody hands...  
> Yeah....she was definitely okay..

The Deputy was happy to see familiar faces when she entered the small town.

Happy to see that despite all that's been happening through Hope County she could still see some domesticity here.

With a heavy sigh she grabbed her back pack and walked towards Spread Eagle.

Some Resistance members waved at her and waving back, she winced at the immediate ache on her ribs.

When she went running away from Henbane she encountered several cultists along the way. 

She didn't kill them. 

The deputy smirked at Sharky's comment about her being too goddamned good for her work.

"Damn Dep! Dunno if your a bad shot or just missing on purpose!" He huffed a laugh at his bestfriend.

She didn't say anything, even her friend Grace Armstrong didn't argue about her preference in her shooting skills.

Armstrong will just furrow her brows and shake her head.

Of course, the Resistance will never argue with her because knowing the Deputy's lack of aim they surely knew about her hand-to-hand combat skills.

 

She remembered a bloody face of a resistance member.

What's his name again? Todd? Bud? She laughed at the memory.

The guy was... touchy feely...too much for his own good.

She thought that it was just an accident. She was drinking with her friends and she felt an innocent brush of a hand against her back.

At first she ignored it, but she felt it again and its not so innocent anymore.

She slowly turn to look behind and saw the smirk on his stupid face.

"Baby..sportin' that ass is a crime and I just need to check--"

The howl of laughters inside the Spread Eagle hid the sickening crunch of her fist hitting his face.

Mary May yelped and with wide eyes, she leaned on her bar looking at the bloody and broken face of the man.

"Kid, do you know who she-" The Deputy gently patted Nick's back. She loves Nick like a brother but she didn't need any protection from anyone.

With a hand on her jutted hip she stared at the asshole.

"If you treat anyone like that again- , stepping on his chest, "and I say, ANYONE." She put more pressure on his chest and smiled when he saw him pushing her foot off him.

"I'll break your fuckin' face, then... " unsheathing her tanto blade strapped on her thigh.

"See this? Gonna cut off every single finger on your hand." Her smile became more devilish when she heard Adelaide yelling 'His balls honey! Cut em off too!"

She waved the blade. The small glint coming from the blade sent chills crawling on his spine. 

The asshole shouted Sorry alot of times and tried to wiggle away from her boot.

Satisfied at the boy's display, she sigh and let him go. He stood immediately and scrambled off towards the exit.

The patrons inside laughed and wolf whistled at the deputy.

She maybe killed peggies when the reaping begun but the thought of women and children being abused in any form made her blood boil. 

Before her transfer here in Hope County she too was a victim. The nightmare thought her that she doesn't need a man in her life. 

Learning self defense from the academy,her instructor said that she should also learn Judo and she did just that. 

 

When she reached the front of Spread Eagle she smiled hearing laughter from inside.

She tried arranging her dark hair as much as she could, wiping her hands on her shirt.

The deputy hoped that she could first washed off the grit and blood before meeting him.

She was so excited to finally see him after a week of wreacking havoc to Eden's Gate but of course, he must be bugging Mary May for updates about her. 

"Come on Uncle Shark! Let's burn some-" The deputy stopped dead in her tracks.

The hells Sharky been teaching to him?! Screaming in her head, she felt another headache coming.

Opening the door she was welcome with cheerful faces surrounding her --

"Mom! You look like shi--" Armstrong immediately clamped the boy's mouth and nodded at her in greeting.

She almost burst out laughing at Grace's stoic face while keeping the boy from wriggling away from her.

She smirked at Grace and finally lets go of the boy.

The boy went running to her and caught him in her arms. She controlled her tears by burying her face on his hair. 

He smelled like smoke, something between burned rubber and iron.

"Sorry Mom! And dont get angry at Uncle Shark! He was just showing me how to burn those white trucks!"

Sharky face palmed and slowly looked at his bestfriend.

As much as they love each other like siblings, he knows how the Deputy is over protective of her child.

"Really? Then Uncle...Shark? Could you show me too?" She wanted to punch Sharky, maybe a good swat on the head for mercy.

"You could use a shower Miki..." 

She always wonder how this small woman has a calming effect on her.

The elderly woman smiled at the Deputy. 

"Hey Nana...." she reached for her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Seeing her family was enough for her. She doesn't need anyone...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Faith's death, Henbane was taken over by the Resistance.  
> John Seed was thinking so much of the deputy and it confuses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!  
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!

After Faith's funeral, Joseph told his flock to let go of Henbane and had them focused on stocking supplies at the remaining bunkers.

His sermon consists of raising morale to his children, telling them that even though losing Faith was a large blow to their Project they should not be broken and continue to do the will of God.

Ignoring the sweat that was decorating his toned body, he raised both hands.

 

_"My children... We will not lose Faith! Those sinners might be celebrating now, but we have God at our side. He will punish those who wronged us, who took away our dear Faith from us. We must endure, for this is a sacrifice we must face so we will be ready to enter Eden's Gate!"_

The peggies cheered, some cried, others angry, but Joseph saw the determination burning on everyone of them.

 Joseph may doubt sometimes, but maybe... maybe, he could still save the Deputy.

Maybe she could still see what Eden's Gate is all about.

With renewed determination, he sighed and smiled at his flock.

 

John tapped his foot on the wooden floor of the church.

He tried to listen to Joseph's words but the anxiety within was overwhelming him.

He can't wait to talk to his brother about what to do with the Deputy.

He said to love them... But how? The sinner was too aloof, he can't even reach her through the radio.

Tuning his radio on Fall's End frequency trying to catch any word, even rumor about the beautiful woman.

Beautiful? He smirked. He reached for his belt, adjusting the tightening that was starting to add to his excitement.

He was itching to catch the Deputy again. To feel her raising pulse when he grabbed for her throat.

The way her eyes lingered at his lips and quickly averting away.

John remembered her Confession at his bunker, calmed as she told him about her loving parents, her happy childhood and helping in their small family restaurant.

Her eyes looked so serene when she told him about her parents teaching her how to cook, learning their trade and seeing her future taking over at the small business.

How the edge of her cut lip lifted to a smile and faltered when she saw him watching her.

He envied her... she had a perfect family... very different from his. 

How he longed to have that kind of family.

To have a loving wife and children to have at his side when the Collapse comes.

So when Envy crawled out of him, he asked her about something that he dug out from her past.

"Deputy... Where are your parents now?" He smiled.

Her face went from serene to stormy, puzzled at where this confession would lead.

She could feel sweat forming on her head, hair sticking on her face when she answered a simple They're dead.

Her tied up wrist grabbed the chair for any leverage, trying to control her emotions.

Closing her eyes to control her breathing, she looked at John who was now kneeling in front of her.

"Deputy? What happened to them?"

"It's none of your business John Seed."

He stood, intimidating her with his height and his piercing gaze.

"Ahh.. Deputy.. if you wont tell. I will."

It delighted him to see her panicked, her amber eyes narrowed at him.

She pulled and twist her bound hands, ignoring the pain from her ruined skin.

"Your parents..Blessed their soul.. were killed. The reports say that it was robbery.." he waved his tattoed hands in the air. Like he was telling an amusing story to a kid.

"The police said that some items were missing, but they were skeptical. It's like -they were looking for..someone."

He turned to look at the deputy, but regretted it instantly.

She was shaking. Her sweaty hair clung to her face.

Eyes shut tightly and lips bloody from her biting it.

She instinctively pulled her restraints, ignoring the pain from her already opened wounds.

With big steps he was instantly at her side kneeling.

He reached for her face and surprised that she didn't shy away.

"Deputy?" He rub her cheeks with both thumbs.

His brows furrowing in concern for this... for this woman, who was destroying all their hard work for the Project. For this Wrath incarnate, for this Sinner that....that rumors said had been patching up some of his Chosen, leaving them healed and alive.

John Seed was also confuse by his behavior. These kind of talks were common to his Confessions.

He always do background checks at people before their Confessions, to know their past so he could pull their sins from them.

He didnt pity the sinners..Men, Women...it was all the same for him. They are all Sinners...

So why is he.... is this pity? No.... he was definitely attracted to the Deputy.

"Deputy? Open your eyes." When she didn't, he added a Please.

"What?" He leaned close to her, hearing her soft whisper.

"I- I will... Yes! I'll confess John. Just please-" She still wasn't looking at him, but he could tell she was crying.

Her small voice broke at every word. She was trying to tell him something, pleading him to stop reminding her of her hurtful past.

"I'm sorry Deputy, but I need to know your-"

"Wrath! You write their sins on them right?!" She was now looking straight at him. How he reveled at her pretty face, flushed, and her voice almost shouting at how exasperated she was.

"Yes. I choose which part- " 

"Just put Wrath on me. I just..c-can't right now... You knew what happened already.. Get on with it.Please.."

With raised brows, of course John Seed was irritated that he didn't get her to confess completely. Even him knowing her story he wanted to hear it from her lips, to hear her voice asking for forgiveness from him.

 But in the end he was delighted to etched those words on her chest. Marvelling her pale chest, top of her breast jiggled when she flinched at the first contact of his tattoo gun on her feverish skin. 

 Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh and tried to listen again.

Confessions needs to be between him and the person. It was suppose to be intimate, according to him, but his brothers needed to know her past.

Last night he read her files again. He took one of her photo, playing it between his fingers. 

He stared at her younger version. She was full of life, a promising future ahead of her.

After her parent's death she moved to a small apartment, selling their house and closing up the restaurant.

Still at the academy to pursue her study, but after a year she just suddenly stopped going to school.

John made a few calls, looking for any leads to the disappearance of the deputy during her early college life.

It surprised him at what he discovered.

She was sent to prison. 

Murder...

20 years...

Her lawyer was incapable. She killed for self defense, but still... 20years is unacceptable...

John pinched his nose bridge. The Junior Deputy was a victim.

He was itching to tell his brothers about this juicy detail. They could use it against her, maybe guilt her to join the Project.

But a small voice at the back of his mind was telling him that it was a very bad idea. After her confession, her pleading voice, her painful expression, how her beautiful face became more alluring to him, he doesn't know if he can still force her or capture her. 

He didn't want to hurt her...

 


	5. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely afternoon was spent with her son.  
> But after that, she and her jelly had a visitor.

The Deputy was waiting beside her truck.

"Alex!" She opened the door when she saw her jellybean running to her.

The boy jumped and as always welcoming his weight as they spun from the impact.

His laughter was contagious.

He was her sunshine, despite the darkness they went through years ago, Alex was her savior.

Becoming a mother at a young age taught her things and made her realise how she loved her mother more.

She understood why her mother was strict and always scolds her when she was young.

Leaning in for a kiss to a sweaty forehead, she relished the feeling of her jellybean in her arms.

How this boy grew to be a strong kid even without a father to looked up to.

How each time she went home from her double shift from work, has always greeted her with bruises on his small face but with a toothy smile.

She knew...Nana told her that he was bullied by his classmates.

Being a single mother was not unsual, but a single mother that was an ex convict, definitely, will be the talk of the town.

 

The deputy narrowed her eyes at the memory, she quickly smiled when Alex stared at her.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She kissed his nose, amazed at her baby to be so sensitive when it comes to her.

"Of course! Let's go?!"

Laughing when she felt a wet kiss at her cheek, they both hopped on the truck.

She had plan this ride with him for weeks, searching for safe routes to take Alex for a drive.

The deputy was thrilled, she wanted Alex to see the beauty of Hope County. 

Mountains that span through miles, lush fields filled with greens and flowers and the fact that no one knew them here.

This is the reason why she applied for the Junior Deputy position despite the distance from their previous place.

She removed any trace that she has a son. She wasn't ashamed, she just wanted to protect Alex.

Guarding this secret had push them to move from one place to another.

She didn't want Him to find them. 

Luckily she was accepted and after receiving a call from Deputy Whitehorse they quickly packed and transferred to Hope County.

But after the supposed arrest of Joseph Seed, this once peaceful county became a battle ground.

She was grateful when Sharky told her about a lake not far from Fall's End.

The place was hypnotic, safe from bliss and the carnage of war. Not a trace of fighting.

Mother and son spent the afternoon lounging, eating lunch and playing.

Alex played in the water, little feet dangling while he happily talked about his days when she wasn't around.

At first, she was worried when the Reaping begun, afraid that her son and Nana would get hurt.

But when she gained friends and promised her a safe haven for them she didn't hesitate to do requests for them.

Some scouting first, finding supplies for people she just knew. She didn't mind the danger when joining the Resistance.

The bruises, cuts- bullet wounds didn't faze her when she thought about her son being safe.

And when they said that she was good at fighting and threw her at the front lines she just accepted it.

There's a time when she went home after a week of destroying bliss fields and destroying one of Jacob's bunker, Alex cried to her arms pleading her to stop getting hurt.

She tucked her son to bed, almost crying when he unconciously grabbed her hand.

The deputy prayed, hoping this war would end.

She just wanted to live with her son and Nana in peace.

They went through alot and her son deserves a safe environment to grow up.

She didn't bother to wash up as she tucked herself beside her kid, hugging him.

Warm sheets hugged them as the deputy hummed a tune she remembered from her mother.

 

After a relaxing afternoon with her jellybean, they went home before the sun sets.

Alex didn't stop talking through out the ride. She hummed, acknowledging his strories and laughed at his antics when he told her about his Uncle Hurk.

She relished moments like this. Flickering her gaze sometimes at the small blonde beside her.

His amber eyes brighten while he talked about his uncles bickering about something one time.

She was just thankful that her kid hasn't catch up some cuss words from the cousins.

They knew the deputy well enough to not teach anything to her son.

 

 

Upon entering Fall's End, she noticed Pastor Jerome and Nick Rye near the entrance.

They both looked troubled discussing something.

She narrowed her eyes when Nick's eyes widened at her, then flicked to her son.

He ran to them, waving his hand for her to stop.

"Hey Nick! What's the-"

"Dep! Don't go inside." He whispered yelled. 

Dark brows furrowing seeing at her friend's expression.

Is it another attack? Or another threat from John Seed? She thought while slowing to a stop.

After Faith's death the Project went lay low. The Resistance celebrated but she was still cautious about the Seeds being silent about it.

"What's wrong Uncle Nick?" Alex was already beside Nick.

"Sorry kid, just need to talk to your mom a bit." 

The deputy urged her son to go inside the Spread Eagle, but surprised when Nick tried to stop him.

"Anything wrong Nick?" Crossing her arms infront of her chest she studied how Nick was breathless.

Like he was afraid of something. 

Her gaze met Pastor Jerome. The man was almost running towards her

Jerome was going to tell her something when a voice cut him off.

"Deputy. So glad that I found you. We need to talk about something...in private."

Her amber eyes darkened, narrowing her eyes at the hand lightly gripping her son's head.

"Stone. What are you doing here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean....got it from the movie Ant Man. It was his nickname for her daughter. I find it catchy and cute so I will be using it sometimes to address my OC.  
> Thank you for the kudos guys! Please....more!!!  
> It feeds the beast!


	6. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hates him.

"I'm hurt Mikhaela. I've been radiong you for the past few days. Are you avoiding me?"

The deputy gritted her teeth, eyes still focused on the hand that was massaging her son's head.

Just hearing this man's voice sent shivers down her spine. They both had the same deep, commanding voice.

With clenched fists, she tried to control her rising anger. She didn't want to engage him infront of Alex.

Alex stood there and didn't move and was staring at his mother.

Even Nick and Pastor Jerome warily stared at the man. They knew him well enough to not agitate him.

Ralph Stone was a new comer to Hope County. He quickly made a name to himself a few days after he arrived when he went to Spread Eagle for a drink.

Deputies arrived at the scene, they instantly saw Ralph Stone standing with a big toothy grin on his face.

There was a man slumped on the floor, shaking in fear. He was holding his bloody nose, one eye shut due to a deep cut on top of it.

Deputy Miki unconsciously stepped back when she saw him.

She couldn't believe that the man they were running away from was right infront of her.

Is it just coincidence? Maybe he was just passing through? Visiting someone? Her mind was running a mile, her thoughts beginning to smother her in darkness.

She almost jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Rodriguez? You okay there?" Pratt was assessing her. He was her partner that time.

Miki blinked herself to try and still her thoughts. With a deep breath she steadied her gaze at Ralph Stone.

"Ahh...Nice to see you again Mikhaela." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How is Alex? Wanted to visit him back then but..." He stepped closer. His brown eyes narrowing, like calculating her every move.

"...you change your address." He was a foot away from her.

Pratt was surprise that they knew each other. He was assigned to be Michaela's partner for almost a week.

He instantly like her personality and her work ethic.

And she was definitely beautiful.

Hudson was teasing him if he was going to ask her out. He did. But Miki, with a sad smile declined him.

It was awkward at first, being with someone everyday who rejected him but the Junior Deputy has a unique personality that draws people to her. It wasn't hard for him to love her as a friend.

Pratt slowly walk infront of her, almost like he was shielding her from the intimidating man.

He knew something was wrong, noticing how his partner deflated upon seeing the stranger.

Stone dipped his head in thought and answered Pratt's questioning glare.

"Yes. Mikhaela and I.. we had a history..." Stone smirked when he saw the Junior Deputy finally looked directly at him. 

Oh.. how he love those amber eyes...a different kind of shiver ran through his body.

How he dreamed of seeing her staring at him from below--those lovely eyes--full of desparation and fear.

Sensing his partner's chagrin, he didn't back away from the man.

Offering a hand in greeting, Pratt introduced himself as one of the deputies here in Hope County.

"Ralph..Ralph Stone. Glad to make your acquiatance."

They shook hands and his brown gaze shift to the bloodied man.

"Pratt, I'll take care of him." The Deputy assisted the man to his feet. 

When she was almost at the door she turned to look behind her.

Pratt was handling the situtation, questioning Ralph to what had happened here.

Realizing that she was staring, Ralph looked at her. 

The Deputy was thankful that the bloodied man groan because she could've walk back and punched Ralph Stone's sadistic smile off his face.

With a deep breath, Miki calmed herself by fisting both hands.

"Why would I? Alex come here.." Alex stepped towards his mother but stopped when Stone leaned towards the child.

He stood, rigid like he was hit by something and listened.

"I will visit again kid." He whispered but was loud enough that they all heard it.

"Pastor..could you bring Alex inside." Pastor Jerome couldn't argue when the Deputy offered him a tired smile.

Nick hesitated to leave his friend alone but the Deputy assured him that it will be okay.

They both knew the Deputy's capabilities, but Ralph Stone was a big man.

The Deputy walked a few feet away with Stone following her.

She knew her son was safe with her friends, but for how long will she able to protect him.

She isn't afraid of the Project getting her son, right now she was afraid of what Ralph Stone will do to him if he gets his hands on her child.

"What do you want?" She hid her agitation with a deep breath.

"There's a cabin near the Veteran's Center. My scouts say they saw supply trucks unloading cargos there. I want you to destroy the cabin. Burn if need to." 

Deputy Miki raised a brow at the mission. If there's supplies the cabin surely is heavily guarded. 

She thought about the possibilties of getting captured...again.

The Deputy inwardly cringed at the Herald residing there. Jacob Seed was an intense man.

He didn't talk much, except for his lectures about culling the weak. But the man knows strategy and his Hunters are not to be messed with.

She remembered the time she was doing one of his trials. Everything went black when that damn song starts. 

When she went back to her senses she was surrounded with dead bodies with a bullet hole on their heads.

The Deputy ignored her trembling hands as she rounded the bodies, hoping if there's someone still alive.

"Impressive..." Surprised, she backed away hearing Jacob's voice.

"Deputy.. I didn't know you're a good shot. My Hunters say you don't kill, always body shots."

Her heart beats were off the charts, cold sweat dripping on her forehead.

Jacob knows what she's been doing. He knows that she was purposely missing her shots.

She didn't want to kill. She prefers hand to hand combat, knocking out peggies for their own good.

Before Jacob started talking again she ran. Ignoring her slight limp on her leg, she pushed her body to ran away from the mountains.

Furrowing his brows, Jacob watch the Deputy escaped through his cameras. He didn't stop her.

 

 

"When?" 

"Tomorrow morning." 

The Deputy absorbed every information the man was telling her. She wanted to end this conversation as much as possible.

Stone explained that there will be a change in guards and it will be her chance to snuck inside and burn the cabin from the inside. There will be resistance members who will assist her to guard the area.

He added that Jacob Seed was scheduled to go to Joseph's compound for the sermon.

Deputy Miki wanted to scream- grab her hair, run, punch this man, but she swallowed all her hatred for this man. 

With a deep sigh she agreed and begun to turn back.

She didn't want to do anything for his man, but being one of the leaders of the resistance she was obliged to follow. 

Everyone knows her stealth skills, being small and all, and she knows that by doing this alone there will be no casualaties....hopefully.

"Mikhaela.." she was almost at the door of Spread Eagle when she felt him behind her.

She chastised herself for being careless around this man. Being big isn't an issue when he wants to be quiet.

"Why don't you and I -"

"I'm busy." 

The Deputy slammed the doors as much as she could. If she could leave the county right this instant wih her kid and nana she'll do it in a heart beat.

But she couldn't... She already cares for the people of Hope County. She finally found a perfect place to start a new life.

So for now, even siding with Ralph Stone, she will do everything in her power to save this place.

And besides...maybe, just maybe... she could talk to them.. 

She knew that they didn't want to kill her. Unusual as it is, she felt oddly curious about the brothers.

Maybe.. just maybe... they might agree to her proposal.

She is willing to join them if it means peace between the Project and the Resistance.

"Nick.. I'll be heading out tomorrow morning." She clapped her friend at the back.

"Again? You just came back. You don't need to -"

"Mommy? Are you leaving again?" She offered a small smile to her kid.

Of course she wanted to stay with him, but just remembering the last time she declined his orders, he took Alex out without her permission.

"Yes. I'm sorry Jellybean..." she kneeled infront of Alex.

Alex only nodded and hugged his mother.

The Deputy was weak against her son, gently returning the gesture.

"Let's go out again after this.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos!   
> Sorry if its just a filler. Not really, but I feel like it is...  
> I promise the next chapter will be worth it!


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken once again, the Deputy ended up with a certain Seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter!

Deputy Miki didn't sleep. With her upcoming mission, she spent hours looking for escape routes on the map.

Defeated, she slumped on the beat up couch and tried to relax her back.

Last night Sharky and Jess Black talked to her about the mission.

They both argued about her going alone and volunteered to accompany her.

"Dep- are you sure 'bout this? That guys a creep-"

The Deputy smirked at Sharky.

"What? Don't think I can handle this?" She wanted to act strong, dependable infront of her friends.

But she couldn't tell them that she too was worried about this. It was too simple-sneaking and destroying the cabin- guards wont be a problem Stone had told her.

Jess Black narrowed her eyes at the Deputy. She knew that she was hiding something from them.

A month after meeting the Deputy, Jess Black took a liking to her. They became fast friends and a fan of her cooking.

She remembered Miki roasting rabbits that she caught during one of their scouting missions.

Black was surprised to see how the Deputy skinned and cleaned the rabbits easily.

Her eyes glittered, according to Sharky when she finally tasted it.

"Oh.. found some herbs lying around. Just stuffed them inside and-"

"Are you going to eat that?" The glittering eyes became serious, almost deadly when she asked Sharky.

"Of course! This is my share!"

Miki burst out laughing when Jess Black reached for Sharky's dinner.

Sharky yelped and nearly knocked out from his crouch position trying to defend his rabbit from Jess.

The Deputy told them to contact them right away when she needs help.

 

 

Before sunrise Deputy Miki tucked her tanto on her right thigh.

She checked her bag for supplies, nodded in content that she brought enough.

Slowly, she walked towards the bed. She lovingly swipe blonde hair that was sticking on Alex's forehead.

She leaned in and kissed his temple, inhaling his scent.

The Deputy couldn't stand the thought of seeing his sad face when she says her goodbye so she stood slowly and left their room at the spread eagle.

Nana was sitting at the bar and listening to Mary May talked about something.

"Morning.." she smiled at the elderly and Mary May.

"I know that I can't stop you but please- Please be careful Mikhaela."

Nana grabbed her hand, squeezing it for assurance from her worries.

She loves her like her own child. After meeting her at the prison they became friends and later on they bonded like family.

Deputy hugged the elderly woman and whispered her thanks and assured her that she'll be back as soon as possible.

She also said her thanks to Mary May for sheltering them and her goodbyes.

On her way to her truck she was greeted by resistance members shouting their support and goodluck sith her mission.

Sighing, she sat on her truck for a minute. With a deep breath she tucked her keys and begun driving to the Whitetail mountains.

It might be half an hour driving but the deputy felt like hours went by,nervous, almost suffocating inside.

It was odd for her to feel this way thats why she knows something is definitely wrong.

Spotting the mountains she almost jumped from her seat when her radio cackled to life.

"Good Morning Deputy." She eyed her radio for a second hesitated of what to do.

Answer or just ignore him..but after a minute she sigh and reached for her radio.

With bated breath she greeted him a good morning and waited.

"I will be having a sermon later this morning. It would be my pleasure if you could join us at the church. I promised that no harm will befall on you."

She scoffed at the idea and readied her answer. Ridiculous as it is, she tried to form a polite answer.

"Sorry Seed, I'm busy at the moment."

"Alright Deputy.. but you are always welcome to come even if there's no sermon. I would love to have a chat with you." 

 Narrowing her eyes at her own reflection, she pondered the idea of talking to Joseph Seed.

"What do you want to talk about? Why are you sooo...-" she hesitated, thinking of words that will satisfy the so called Father.

Pushy? Confident? Arrogant? 

"The voice has spoken to me countless times about the Collapse. And before you came here, to Hope County I've seen you in one of my visions." 

"Ive heard that many times.. about my purpose or my place at Eden's Gate..and- "

She slowed to stop beside the road. The Deputy finally leaned back on her seat and took a deep breath.

"...if you could just stop pushing people. Drugging, taking supplies, their home even killing them-"

She pinched her nose bridge, feeling a headache coming. Talking to him was a bad idea, she knew the man can somewhat read her thoughts.

They've been constantly radiong her to surrender and join them. 

Leave those filthy sinners deputy...I- We can provide everything you need-

Hearing John Seed's sweet voice that time made her feel something inside her. At first she was scared of them finding out about Alex, but she felt important even if she's not sure of he is telling the truth.

Not knowing their true intentions, she wondered if- If the collapse really is coming would they help her?

Give them shelter-for Alex and Nana also?

"I'm sorry that your friends has led you astray..They didn't want to listen. And I need to prepare  my flock when the world comes to an end."

"I-I..Look, Joseph, I don't know your true intentions here.. B-but you've been taking people without their consent and that's against the law. I just want to help-"

"You can help them by giving up... Join us Mikhaela and we will stop- Stop everything that you hate about the Project."

That made her pause.. both eyes widened in disbelief. How did they know her name?

Is he telling the truth? Will they really stop? If it's only her that they need, then..

But what's so special about her? She didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding inside her chest.

What will they do to her when she surrenders? If they kill her, what will happen to Alex and Nana?

 She quickly turned off her radio and threw it at the back seat. As much as she wanted to hear Joseph's alluring voice, going to his compound wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Miki scrubbed her face, frustration was building up through her entire body.

She wanted to be a cop to save people that's why she's doing all of this.

Surely, she will be instantly branded as a traitor by the Resistance, by her friends.

Turning to her rear view mirror, she undo her hair, grabbing dark locks into a tight pony tail.

How she missed her long hair, but she didn't need something that will hinder her movements.

With renewed determination, she jabbed the keys and started her truck again.

Shoving the memory of their conversation into the deepest part of her brain, she'll decide after this mission.

 

 

Before entering the mountains the Deputy stopped driving a few miles away from the cabin.

She memorized the location, paths and other helpful pieces on the map.

Scouting the area for traps, she was thankful that local hunters didn't venture here.

Hiding under thick bushes, eyes narrowing when she found the cabin.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she found only two peggies guarding the area.

Puzzled at the lack of security, she was still thankful. Less guards, less casualties.

Pushing her body to a crouch, she quickly went behind the crates.

Skillful hands grabbed one guard, one hand covering his mouth and she sent a quick but powerful jab on the neck.

The Deputy groaned from the man's sudden weight and quickly pulled him at the back to hide.

Noticing movement the other peggy guard went to investigate and saw the Deputy searching the body of his partner.

Before he could reach his radio he was shot by a bliss bullet and slumped on the ground.

Sighing in content, using bliss was her last resort. Grateful that she stole some bliss bullets when she was in the Henbane.

She tied both bodies, securing and covering their mouths if they suddenly wake up.

Happy with her work, she pushed herself to to stand and went to the door at the back.

She stopped, hearing noises from inside. Kids? She might be hearing things. There's no way there could be kids here.

Reaching for her gun, she slowly turned the knob and went inside the cabin.

She almost jumped to her feet when she finally saw whats inside the cabin.

Shit...mentally cursing herself for believing Ralph Stone. He said this was a supply storage.

He clearly said to burn the cabin.. Did he receive false intel? No... He isn't stupid.

She was snatch from her thoughts when she heard a gun being cocked.

The woman looked older than her, maybe in her 40s. Both hands held the gun to her face.

The deputy could see that she was shaking. Clearly, not used to using a gun, but she saw determination from the eyes of the older woman.

She tried her best to calm herself, one wrong move and the woman will definitely shoot her.

Several children were clinging to the woman's worn out jeans. Some looked younger than Alex, the older ones stood cautiously surrounding her.

She crouch, lowering her gun on the ground and slowly stood raising both hands in the air.

"What are you doing here Deputy?" The woman finally spoke. Of course with her pictures posted throughout the county everyone knows her.

Before she could say a word the radio on her hip buzzed to life.

"Why are you hesitating Deputy? I said to burn the cabin." She inwardly face palmed at Stone's irritating deep voice.

Of course, he was watching. It was a trap of some sort to her. 

The woman nodded towards her radio, signaling for her to pick it up.

The Deputy nodded back but still cautiously grabbed the radio.

"Stone! You son of a -" Instantly remembering that there were children she paused and groaned.

His laughter echoed inside the cabin, making the children flinched at his eerie voice

"Pity. Being a mother does things to you." At his comment the older woman tilt her head to the side.

Another fun fact for the peggies, the Ruthless Deputy is a mother. She was sure it will spread like wildfire throughout Hope County. 

"You lied. There's children in here! No supplies-" Deputy Miki tried lowering her voice but her anger didn't stop her to voice out her feelings.

She smiled apologetically at the woman who still aimed the gun at her.

"Mikhaela, you should just follow orders. Supplies, men, women..children..as long as they're peggies we should ki-"

"Stop right there! They're innocent. I will not-" Suddenly, she heard banging outside and the door burst open. 

She quickly turned and saw Ralph Stone and his men going inside with their guns pointed at them.

The man smirked and nodded to his men. They quickly piled inside and start backing up the children further inside the cabin.

Heart racing, grabbing her gun that was on the floor and aimed at the men.

"Oh.... Switching sides now Deputy?" 

The Deputy glared at Stone, her back facing the older woman. She narrowed her eyes at them, challenging them to make a move. 

She will not be a weapon for him. Even if being branded a traitor she swore to not harm women especially kids.

As her thoughts clouded her senses she didn't feel movement behind her.

Without warning, she saw one of Stone's men point his gun, aiming something beside her.

On instinct her body move to protect the children and a loud bang echoed inside the cabin.

Time seems to stopped and she just felt wetness on her left shoulder. The shock momentarily numb the pain and she heard scrambling around her.

Angry shouts muddled her dizzy brain, trying to understand what was happening.

She fell on her knees and when she tried to sit she saw blood on her chest.

Ralph Stone cursed and went to grab the Deputy.

"Stupid.. really stupid Mikhaela. Protecting this people will be the death of you." 

He wanted to stop the bleeding right there but when he heard trucks outside he ushered her quickly towards the door.

Stone didn't expect for them to arrive this fast. Damn peggies, he thought.

Signalling his men for departure they quickly went outside ignoring the scared children in the cabin.

His eyes widened when he was welcomed by 4 white trucks of Eden's Gate, parked just infront of them.

Stone dragged the barely unconscious deputy towards his truck knowing that they wouldn't open fire.

He knew that they wanted the Deputy alive. They can escape using her as hostage.

Scoffing at the idea, he ignored the panic whispers of his men.

"Stone." He stopped, hearing his name being called by a very familiar voice.

Jacob Seed. He huffed a laugh and slowly turned on his heel.

He could feel the deputy's labored breath, back pressing on his chest.

The Deputy tried to lift her head, blinking her dizziness away. Confused at her current situation, she struggled to control her breathing.

Why is Jacob Seed here? She thought. Miki managed to look infront of her. Her breathing hitch when she saw his face.

Jacob Seed's furious gaze... But he's still handsome, she thought.

She notice Jacob's eyes flickered to her and back to Stone. If she wasn't bleeding at the moment she was sure that there's sadness in his eyes.

Jacob fisted his shaking hands. He was definitely angry. 

He wanted to grab the deputy and ran to safety if he could.

Narrowing his eyes, he asses the Deputy's situation. 

She's losing alot of blood, he thought. 

"Jacob! I'd like to stay and chat, but Deputy here needs-"

"LET.HER.GO." He almost growled the words.

"Hmm.. i don't think so Seed." Stone mockingly smiles at him.

He could see how hard her breathing is. Beads of sweat adorning her now paling face. 

Jacob's hand was itching to reach for his gun but he might accidentally hurt her in the process.

Stone warned him not to move but time was running out for the deputy.

"Just let us leave and we will be on our way." The Deputy began thrashing and Stone cursed when he felt a sharp jab of elbow at his side.

He smirked at the deputy's futile attempt but he couldn't be more enamoured with her.

She was a fighter.. Strong-willed... and he couldn't wait to have a chance to break her.

If his brother coudn't.. He will..

 

The Deputy continued to move, elbowing her captor, kicking his legs but she was beginning to lose consciousness. She stopped moving when Stone leaned into her ear and hissed a warning.

With renewed strength she slightly bowed her head and with a deep breath she bashed the back of her head hitting Stone on the face.

His hold on he deputy loosened a bit and she tried to escape. Jacob almost ran to grab her but  immediately stopped when he saw Stone quickly reached for her and aimed a gun to his face.

"That hurt depu-..." The gun that was pointing at Jacob slowly turned, now aiming at her bleeding left collar.

..teee..." Her breath hitched, feeling the cold metal slowly pressing into her wound.

She panted, eyeing the gun. This is it, huh? she thought. Her amber eyes suddenly looked at Jacob.

The man looks unfazed, his blues staring at her. His brows scrunched in frustration that he cant do a thing without jeopardizing the situation.

From her position she could see how his jaw ticked from grinding his teeth too hard. 

Her eyes closed a bit, stilling herself from the pain on her chest. 

Stone was making a show by drilling the tip of the gun on her wound.

 

"You shouldn't done that Deputy." She flinched, feeling his lips touching her ear.

"Yeah...I should've done this earlier...y-you"

Using anger as fuel, she quickly grabbed the gun with both hands pushing the gun more into her chest.

"..you fucker!" The Deputy pulled the trigger.

Ralph Stone quickly lets go the Deputy, shoving her to the side. He panicked, feeling the pain from his shoulder.

Jacob Seed ignored his surroundings as he ran to catch the Deputy.

Gunshots and shouts echoed throughout the mountains, but Jacob didn't hesistate as he dragged her to a safe spot. 

He immeiately felt her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it.

But he has to work fast because she already lost a lot of blood from her first wound and having another one on the same spot but still alive was a miracle.

He just followed Joseph when he said that the deputy has a purpose on Eden's Gate, right now? he believes that God really has plans for her. 

It just made him more attracted to the deputy. No normal person would shoot herself just to get away from her captor. 

She didn't ask... She didn't negotiate... she just do what she thinks is the better option.

Putting pressure on her wounds, he reached for his radio while searching the area for enemies.

He could only hear several gunshots which was good. 

"John! John! what the-" 

"Brother! you should say OVER. Right? Over." He imagined the winning grin on his little brother's face.

"Send a doctor at the center! The best! Okay?!" 

John's grin was wiped off his face. Eyes narrowed while looking at the radio on his hand.

He knew the Center has its own doctor so why would he--

"The deputy's hurt. Bad."

John said a quick okay and Jacob heard him shout orders through the radio.

One of his hunters finally found their hiding place and told him the they had secured a safe route out.

He nodded and ordered him to go first and tell the others to retreat.

Jacob used his collar jacket to wiped off his sweat. He could feel his heart racing inside his chest.

After clipping the radio back to his hip, he slowly lifted the deputy on his arms. He heard her groaned in pain, but he was still happy that she's alive.

"Come on Dep. Just hang on." Jacob pressed a kiss on her forehead. For a few seconds he relished the warmth coming from her.

He knew that was the beginning of a fever from her wounds.

He knew it will be a battle for her life.. But for now, he was happy that he was finally able to hold her close. 

After she fully recovers, he will get back at Ralph Stone.

He'll take his sweet time planning how to inflict a slow and painful death on the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.. still no smut.... but I just had to build an (hopefully) interesting plot. But I promised! The smut will be good!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will reveal the Deputy's past.  
> Soft Jacob anyone?

John paled after Jacob cut off transmission. He shouted, agitated that he isn't their with the deputy.

He knew that his brother wont need him if it isn't that serious. Knowing Jacob, John could tell just from his voice that it was life or death.

Momentarily closing his eyes, he ignored the scrambling of boots outside. With a deep sigh he reached for the radio.

He needs to call Joseph. Scrubbing his face in frustration, dreading how his brother will react if he finds out what happened to the Deputy.

John himself, was angry but Joseph is a different story. He can- was always intense with his decisions when it comes to the woman.

He remembered how he asked, or rather ordered him to investigate the Junior Deputy.

"Gather everything that we need... I- The Voice... he told me that the Lamb will open the first seal..the Lamb..she will stand beside us.." Joseph slightly gripped John's arm. 

His piercing blue eyes searching John's own blues, urging the youngest to follow his request.

He couldn't deny Joseph, especially when it looked so important to him. 

"Please John... I saw her in one of my visions... those amber eyes... I saw her crying, alone-- She needs us brother. WE need her! She will be our salvation! " 

Joseph raised both hands in the air as he said those words. Its like he was seeing one of his visions.

John could see the almost manic look into Joseph's eyes, determined to get the Deputy to join them.

 

Investigating a certain person was easy for John Seed. He has connections-- police, government officials, private investigators, so he did what Joseph asked.

Everytime he received reports about the Deputy's background he became interested, curious..

And John Seed's curiousity towards the woman became fascination when he found out that she was a ex convict.

Name: Mikhaela Rodriguez

Age:  19

Mother: Deceased

Father: Deceased

Sibling: N/A

John slowly flipped the pages, almost memorizing every detail of her life.

He couldn't deny that she was pretty. Especially those captivating eyes... very rare..

Eyeing at the words, he blinked several times. 

 

Murder...

20 years imprisonment

But after 2 years she was found not guilty. Her lawyer was useless, making her suffer for 2 years.

John had experience being locked up in a jail, but lasted only for 2hrs.

A college party turned into a brawl and he happily joined the fray.

He couldn't imagine the Deputy's face behind bars. 

Her promising future been taken from her...

 

Homicide...

She was released a week after. Someone finally did their goddamn job!

They got her another lawyer, but this one's capable.

They did find solid evidence that it was self defense.

 

Rape..

The Junior Deputy was rape. It was during her first years in the academy.

The investigator he hired said that an instructor was obsessed with Mikhaela.

It started from offering to tutor her. The man insisted to drive her home, eating together during breaks.

Unfortunately, word came out wrong.. Very wrong.

Mikhaela was bullied by other students, saying that she was whoring herself to have high grades.

She didn't bother because she knows the truth.

She'd been sleeping late to study and wakes up early to help on their restaurant.

Her parents love her so much than to listen to covetous people.

So, she started to avoid the man. He didn't take it lightly. 

 

John's nose flared in anger. His blue eyes narrowing at the words.

He could hear his own heart beats loud, fast. Both hands shook in rage, wrinkling the paper in the process.

Tossing the file on his table, he leaned back on his chair and slowly close his eyes.

Remembering the first night he saw her at the church- beautiful - John sighed, imagining how her amber eyes looked straight at him.

It must be the lighting inside the dim church but he saw her gaze flickered sadly at him.

Like the Deputy knew their story, their past- his painful childhood.

He remembers her first confession on his bunker.

He snorted like  still hearing her words as she rushed her confession.

John wanted it to be intimate- just between the two of them. But the beautiful deputy wasn't having it.

 

Brows furrowing as John reads the Deputy's life after her released from imprisonment.

His breath hitched at the next sentences that he was reading.

Mikhaela Rodriguez has a son.  She gave birth inside the prison.

He almost tear the paper apart. Good thing the son of a bitch who raped her was dead.

Flipping the pages, he searched for the name of the rapist. 

Ruben Stone

 

Beads of sweat dripped on her forehead as she ran through the dark maze.

Blood pumping, her heart beating erraticaly.

Endless doors littered the hallway as she stumbles after grabbing a door.

She jiggled the rusted door knob to open it but it wouldn't budge. 

Hearing fast foot steps approaching her she quickly ran turning left -she bumped into something hard.

That something grabbed both her shoulders, stilling her when she tried to escape.

"You can ran Mikhaela..." At hearing the voice her head snapped upward.

Her amber eyes widened in disbelief, Why is he here? This is just a dream! 

A lot of questions began to swirl inside her head, lips opening and closing infront of her captor.

"...but you cannot hide." Mikhaela stilled as she heard a very familiar voice from years ago.

It was the same deep, baritone voice as the first but this one's alluring, almost dreamy.

"I miss you Mikhaela...very much." Her captor turned her around, now facing the new voice.

The Deputy couldn't contain the sob she was trying to contain. Her body shook and her sobs became loud cries. 

She can never forget that face. Brown almost black eyes, the same blonde hair as Alex...

His height towering her for a few good inches but still smaller from the one holding her.

The same handsome face years ago except from the blood dripping from his temple.

"Come on man! You're hurting my girl." The bloody man grin towards the man holding her.

"Ruben. She's going to escape again if-" He pinned Mikhaela's arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace from the back. 

The Deputy pushed back and tried to elbow him but failed. Her breath hitched when Ruben started walking towards her.

With a few long strides his bloody face was inches from her.

"Ralph- Ralph please! Let go!" Her weak voice echoed through the hallways. 

"Sshh.. Baby.. Don't worry-"  Bloody hands grabbed her face, caressing, smearing blood on her cheeks.

Her tears were uncontrollable, mixing with the blood painted on her.

"..me and..big bro here will take good care of you." Ruben inched his face towards her for a kiss.

Mikhaela screamed.

 

"Deputy? Hey Dep-" Jacob nearly burst towards the door.

Blue eyes scanned the room for something wrong.

He heard someone whimpering and shocked when he saw the Deputy's arms reaching for something.

He quickly went beside the bed and his heart broke at what he saw.

While still sleeping the Deputy was sobbing, mumbling words in her sleep.

The words wasn't clear. He could only understand the pleading tone in her voice that she was scared.

It might be a terrible dream if his deputy was now a mess. 

The fearless woman who had burned, destroy and almost ended Eden's Gate was now crying.

Her body shook, eyebrows dripping with sweat as her cries became more loud.

Jacob, for the first time, didn't know what to do.

He wasn't the comforting type. Taking care of his brothers when they were young was completely different from soothing a lady in distress.

He just wanted to grab her and locked her up in a tight embrace.

Whisper sweet words to her that no one will ever hurt her again.

He was definitely sure that anyone won't be happy when awoken like that from a nightmare.

But he was wrong. As soon as he threw his idea away the Deputy's eyes snapped open.

Her amber eyes frantically search the room.

Jacob slowly leaned towards her, both hands raised assuring her he meant no harm.

His eyes focused on her heaving chest then to her face.

When their gaze meant he heard her say his name softly, and it sent shivers down his spine.

He didn't notice her move, still trap at the idea of her voice making his body react in a pleasurable way.

Awakening himself from day dreaming he instinctively held out both hands when she lunged at him.

Shocked at himself that he didn't shove her on instinct, he relished the feeling of her small body against his.

Pressing her chest to his, she sat herself on his lap both legs on each side of his waist.

She sighed in relief. Like holding her breath for so long and releasing it and refilling it with oxygen.

Jacob supported her body on his lap, both arms hugging her and reminding himself not to wonder below.

For a minute they stayed like that, feeling her warmth, hearing each others breathing inside his bedroom.

Turning her head towards his neck, she breathed in his scent.

His personal musk, a mixed of pine and smoke unbelievably soothed her aching head. 

She felt him stiffened, afraid the he might pushed her away but he didn't.

"Dep? You okay?" she sobbed once again.

His voice was so soft and it made her pity herself for being so weak infront of him.

Her arms tightened around his neck while his arms adjusted her body so she could pushed more of herself towards him.

He rubbed a hand on her back, feeling her body trembling from too much emotions.

"I'm sorry..." He quirk a brow at her small voice.

After shooting at herself, nearly dying, making him aged another 10 years, she had the audacity to say sorry now?

"..please stay...you can put me in a cage tomorrow..j-just not today." 

 

Jacob snorted. How this woman making him soft. 

He kissed her temple, inhaling her scent as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Pain.

That was all she felt the moment her eyes opened.

She wanted to pull the tightness restraining her shoulder.

The Deputy gingerly reached for her chest and felt cloth and wetness beneath her shaking hand.

She was thankful for the soft bed but was confused that her bed didn't feel this way.

Amber eyes scanned the area. She tried to control her rapid breathing when she couldn't remember where she was.

She remembered pulling the trigger to herself- running towards dark corridors and then -

Lifting herself from the bed wasn't a good idea, she thought immediately.

Pain shot through her body and she groaned when her vision started to swirl.

Mikhaela clutched her head, stilling herself while mumbling curses through her teeth.

She didn't notice the door creaked open and heavy foot steps slowly neared her.

When a hand rested on her head she jerked and nearly fell off the bed.

Two rough hands steadied her for a moment as her vision tried to focus on her clammy hands.

 

She tried to remember what happened last night. 

The deputy could only remember bits and pieces of her nightmare.

Their voices... the blood... how their hands had grab her and-

Jacob! How his body molded hers .. how his calloused hands caressed her last night. 

How his deep, growl like voice lulled her to sleep, assuring her that she's safe.

Realization hits her, snapping her head just before the person holding her begins to talk.

Mikhaela was breathless before Jacob Seed.

Before the arrest of Joseph Seed, before all of this... she promised to herself that she wont fall for anyone

...even if they're attractive... even if they give everything she desires...

even if this man- Jacob Seed - held her last night whispering sweet and comforting words to her.

She just needs to remind herself that this is the same man who "culled the herd" -who brainwashes people ,she included, to make an army of soldiers for Eden's Gate.

But she could still feel his warmth, the brush of his beard on her forehead.

The way his arms encircled her waist, her back pressed against his chest... the way his heart beats fast and then slowing down to relax himself.

Before her lustful thoughts invaded her brain, she felt another wave of pain on her chest.

She tried to reach for it when Jacob's rough hand captures her.

Mikhaela should've shrink or even swipe his hand away but seeing how his brows furrowed and blue eyes stared at her, she didn't move.

"Don't." That's all he says before he whistled. A chosen entered, Jacob said to call for the doctor.

 

Few minutes seems like hours before the doctor arrives. 

It wasn't easy to wait in a room when there's Jacob sitting on the bed with her.

His arm muscles bunched when he crossed it over his chest while waiting with her.

The Deputy should be weary about the man, but she too was confused about her feelings.

He is Joseph's soldier. Why would he help her? Is this because Joseph said so?

She blinked realizing the doctor already was inside talking to Jacob.

The doctor was effecient on his work. Checking her vitals, asking questions about the pain on her chest.

He prescribe pain killers and said to only take it if the pain's unbearable.

He was adamant to write a list of her diet- not too heavy to not upset her stomach. 

Also he said that as soon as she recovers she should eat more. 

The Deputy stared at the doctor when she heard him say Malnourished. 

Looking down on her arms, she knew the doctor was right.

Her brows scrunched at how her weight change for the past few weeks.

Only eating when her stomach aches for food.

Sometimes after she collapses before she grabs the protein bar on her pack.

 

Jacob was reading some reports handed to him when he heard her voice.

It was soft, a bit hoarse but the Thank you Doctor was very clear to him.

His back was to them when Jacob smiled. Even in enemy territory she was polite.

The doctor offered a gentle smile and nodded.

 

"Why did you help me?" The Deputy glared at Jacob's back. 

She wasn't sure what to do. He might throw her back in one of his cages after this.

Or maybe put her on another trial again. Locked her up ...or worst would he kill her?

The Deputy dug her fingernails on her thighs for leverage.

Jacob had seen her most vulnerable state, she might blurted out names from her nightmare.

He might use those against her. 

Mikhaela shuddered in fear. She needs to get out from here. The nightmare was coming back again.

She took quick breaths and tried to calm herself. She felt the smalls cuts from her nails but ignored it.

Cold sweat from earlier was coming back and it sent shivers throughout her tiny body.

Again... She and Alex were free... She hoped for a peaceful life.. then this war began..

...and worst, HE was here too...

Her heart ache for her son.. She needs to know if he's safe. If he's eating right..If he's-

"And why not?" Jacob searched her face. He quietly move towards her noticing how her body shook.

"Mikhaela? Darlin' ... you okay?" Jacob sat next to her and holds her hand.

He startled her but still held her clammy hands and begins to massage her.

His thumbs made small circles on her palm. He glared on the old marks adorning her hands and avoided the fresh cuts on her palm.

"It's between Me and Sto- the Resistance. Thank you, but-"

 "You're stubborn..." The Deputy almost sigh when his hand carressed her cheek.

"..so stubborn you refused to back down from cuffing Joseph..." Mikhaela tilted her head, moving a bit towards Jacob.

"...you burned Faith's bliss fields but left a pot of white roses on her grave.." She could feel his warm breath fanning her blushing face.

"...and surprisingly John isn't mad when you blew his silos." Jacob left the fact that his baby brother actually looks forward to seeing the Deputy. 

John doesn't care about if she destroys his properties as long as he can see her.

It was a bit disturbing to Jacob the first time John ranted about how the Deputy looked so beautiful when she was running from an explosion that she caused. 

The stupid smirk from John's face suddenly vanished when Joseph joined them, hoping to discuss about expanding their territory to build more bunkers.

He knew Joseph heard John, but remained calm when he invited them to sit.

Even Joseph was abnormally calm about the havoc the Deputy was causing. 

He addresses it as one of God's tests to them. Joseph was serious about the woman joining their cause. 

She was just troubled, led astray by those sinners she called friends, Joseph added.

But Jacob knew that it wasn't Joseph's only reason for coaxing the woman to join them.

Joseph has a certain giddiness hiding through his voice when he talks about her.

He knew his brothers... And like him, they were attracted to the Deputy. 

Isn't sure if it's love they feel for the woman but right now the tingling feeling growing underneath his gruff exterior was slowly creeping out of him. 

The urge to claim.. to protect.. to cherish this woman infront of him is strong that he might do something..

...inappropriate...

 

She didn't notice her closed eyes until she felt Jacob's beard brushing on her eyelids.

He slowly pressed small kisses on her forehead, down to her cheeks and nose.

The Deputy sighed at the tenderness she was receiving. 

Is she that touched starve that she was letting Jacob Seed touch her like this?

"No... This- Jacob..." He felt small hands pushing him. 

But that only pushed him to encircle his arms, caging her body towards him.

The Deputy's struggling wasn't convincing to him. He knew that she can escape from his embrace if she wanted to. 

Jacob almost growled when he felt how soft she was. 

He relished how her breasts were pressed up to his chest, her firm thighs straddling him as he secured her on his lap.

Strong hands roamed all over her back, kissing and nipping her exposed skin.

She moaned when she felt teeth on her neck, going up to her chin.

Every kisses and bites made her breath hitched, while her hand reached for Jacob's shoulders for leverage.

Jacob used both hands to angle her face to his. His hot breath fanning her face, as she struggles to keep her breathing in control.

He wanted to be sure that she wanted this and when then Deputy finally opens her eyes...

Jacob was a goner.. Her amber eyes widened, shocked, at how Jacob looked so intense.

Blue eyes almost dark, calculating, waiting for her every move.

But he didn't wait. When he felt her inched towards him, he met her half way.

They kissed...

 

The kiss wasn't innocent. 

Mikhaela moaned when she felt his tongue quickly entered her lips.

Opening her mouth, she welcomed it with fervor. 

Jacob growled feeling her tongue meeting his, hands tightening on her waist.

He pressed more of himself towards the Deputy, wanting to feel her soft breasts on him.

Rough hands roamed on her back, soothing, caressing her as he slowly reached her nape.

Mikhaela suddenly stopped for air, chest heaving as she struggles to control her body.

Jacob was mesmerized at her reddened lips almost swollen and how amber eyes were half lidded from passion.

He only gave her a few seconds before he grabbed the back of her head, face tilted to the right as he slanted his mouth on hers.

Immediately his tongue found hers, licking and sucking the wet muscle.

Her shaking hands caressed his chest, relishing how warm and hard his body is.

She tried raking her fingernails on his chest and that made him kiss her more.

Moans and heavy breathing were the only sound in the room. Bodies pressed in urgency, like it was a dream that might end quickly.

His left hand inched towards her shirt, gently lifting it to feel her skin....

..when a knock was heard..

"Sir?"

Fuck.

Unlucky bastard wanted to be culled...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And Sorry for the long chapter...  
> ...and again..sorry for cockblocking Daddy Jacob...   
> 😀


	10. Proposition

Jacob wasn't surprise when a Chosen suddenly entered his room, reporting that the Deputy was missing.

He tried to speak clearly but failed when the poor man saw how the veins on Jacob's head ticked in irritation.

As soon as the news of the elusive Deputy escaped Veteran's Center everyone were on edge.

After dismissing the Chosen, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jacob sighed in defeat. Even the Deputy once again slipped from him he couldn't get angry at her.

He saw how scared she was that night from her nightmare. 

She was so fragile, so small compared to him. She could atleast waited for her full recovery.

And remembering Stone manhandled her, he swore to himself that he will protect her no matter what.

Jacob hesitated to radio his brothers-Joseph chastising him for not treating the deputy right, and John, how his smug smile will annoy him for days. 

He knows news spread fast so without furthering the inevitable, he grabs the radio and calls Joseph first.

 

 

"Oh my God!" Addie hurries to support the deputy when she arrived on the Marina.

Miki was still soar, her shoulder still stiff due to lack in movement after a few days on bed.

After her lucky escape she couldn't believe how easy for her to avoid the Chosen that littered the Center.

She was thankful that her wound was healing alright and with a full stomach she had the energy to escape.

But she was still confuse, it's like they let her escape. Jacob lets her escaped.

They feed her on time, sending her soft meals for the first few days.

Some days Jacob checked in on her, asking simple questions like, hows your wound, is the food okay.

He sits on the bed with her checking her wounds, fingers trailing pink scars littering her arms.

When she was able to stand on herself they sent her full plates of roasted meat, some vegetables and a glass of orange juice.

The smell made her drool a bit. That made her cautious..

Very different from the raw meat from before...

"Well...well.. It's cooked so I guess it's okay..." She worried about the food being drugged but with her growling stomach.. 

 Beggars cant be choosers...

She found that the meat was surprisingly pork. The vegetables were baked.

A bit of salt and pepper will perfect the taste though.

The Deputy was in heaven, bite after bite she relished the taste of a full meal.

She'll have to ask Jacob later if Joseph knows about wasting precious 'supplies' just to feed her.

 

After a long trek on foot, she found a motor bike, tried a few kicks and the beast roared to life.

She was elated that she could go home and check on Alex and everyone.

Grabbing her radio she called Adelaide. Last time she checked Alex and Nana were with them.

Mikhaela knew she needed rest but she wanted to see them rather than going to the Wolf's Den.

Just the thought of going there and seeing Stone sent cold shivers through her spine.

The bastard surely was angry.. and she might do something that she might regret later.

As much as she wants to kill him, he is an 'Ally'. And worst, Eli's friend.

She planned to avoid him as much as she could. She just needed to keep Alex safe from him.

 

"Hey Dep-" Sharky stopped upon seeing the bandages and bruises on the Deputy.

His brows scrunched up in anger and before he said anything Adelaide cut him off.

"Bring Alex upstairs." Sharky knew what her aunt means. The kid doesn't need to know what happened to his mom. 

Miki offered a tired smile to her friend and thanked Addie for being considerate.

"No need to thank me Honey.." She wanted to tell her that its the least she could do.

Adelaide wanted to smile, knowing that this woman was safe and will be with her child.

She stared at the deputy, worried that despite being fierced and capable, there will be a time that her fragile body will snap.

They walked slowly towards the Marina and after a full meal and rest they will surely ask what the hell happened to her.

 

As promised the deputy was bombarded with questions about her whereabouts these past few weeks.

She answered every question, telling them that Jacob took care of her wounds-without cages and the conditioning.

Of course, she left the fact that they kissed and she was spoiled with delicious food.

She sent a quick message to the Ryes and everyone in Fall's End that she was okay.

Alex sat on her left while Nana was at her right. She knew that her smart boy was listening tentatively, so she tried to be careful with her words.

Even with her nana being quiet beside her, she knew will a verbal spanking is waiting for her later.

 

"That mother- Ow!!!" A whack on the head stopped Sharky from cursing infront of Alex.

The Deputy laughed. She hissed at the sudden movement making her shoulder throbbed in pain.

She stopped herself to grab her shoulder, worrying Alex wasn't on her list.

"Mom?" Alex hesitated but he looked straight at his mother.

"Can you stop fighting?" The Deputy reached for the warmth beside her.

Mikhaela didn't know what to say. They could just hide and leave the fight to Eli and his Militia.

Maybe Whitehorse will understand and let her stay with Alex and Nana.

The elder woman squeezed her hand, a thumb rubbing on top of hers for comfort.

She knew her son knows everything that is happening throughout Hope County but he kept quiet and just went with whose incharge of housing them.

If she could just leave all of this - the Resistance, her friends, Stone, Eden's Gate...

But she's not like that, she couldn't ignore the people she came to love here.

And after meeting the Seeds, there's this gut feeling that maybe, the Collapse might be true.

Mikhaela believes in God. She's been reading the Book of Joseph if she has spare time.

She sympathize with them, - the abuse, deprive of a loving family, but like a moth to a flame, she can't completely ignore how she felt towards them.

They weren't monsters.. People don't just do things just because they like doing it.

There's always a reason for everything that is happening..

And she needed to find out. She needed to prove it to herself that she wasn't just seeing her broken self to them. 

 

Mikhaela fought the tears that was beginning to slide on her bruised cheek.

She looked at nana and completely understood the defeated woman infront of her.

Nana ushered Adelaide and Sharky outside, leaving Mikhaela and Alex alone.

With a deep sighed she held Alex's hand.

"Jellybean- I... I'm sorry, really. But I can't stop helping people who are in need." 

Alex just stared at her, waiting for further words from his mother. He knew her answer but he needed to hear it from her.

"I know it's been hard for you, for nana.. But as a cop I need to do my job. I want to protect you- this place."

"It's okay Mom. I -I understand.." He squeezed her hand and smiled. 

Mikhaela was crushed. She wanted to talk to him, explain things but she was afraid.

"I know- I see somethings... Uncle Sharky always takes me to places, but I know he's scared."

Miki raised a questioning brow and Alex told her that before they go out he always looked behind them.

Sharky was always alert, a weapon on a ready just in case a 'bear or a cougar' attacks them.

The Deputy smiled at her friend's dedication and loyalty towards her, especially Alex.

She's thankful that she found wonderful people on this warzone.

Alex being a smart kid, managed to change the topic and talked about random things that's been happening when she was away.

He told her about catching rabbits using traps that aunt Jess taught him.

Or Adelaide catching Hurk stealing her secret stash of good whiskey.

They shared stories just like a normal mother and son would do.

They laughed and cherish the warmth from one another.

 

Nana smiled when she heard the voices from inside the Marina.

She almost cried hearing the excited voice of Alex telling his mother stories of their stay at Fall's End.

Even Adelaide and Sharky shared small talk and was listening to happy voices from inside.

Sharky jumped when they heard a radio static from Nana.

She almost forgot Mikhaela's radio clipped on her hip. She handed it to her earlier.

Adelaide's eyes widened at the voice from the other side.

"Deputy?" John's charming voice echoed outside the Marina.

Sharky went to reach for the radio but was cut off by Nana's raised hand.

He knew the look on the elderly's face. Like a mother, protecting her child from a bully.

He smirked and knew John's in it for real.

 

"Come on Deputy..pick up." Nana slowly walked away from Adelaide and Sharky for privacy.

"I was hoping when will I see you again... Jacob said-"

"She is busy at the moment Seed. What do you want?" Her brows scrunched in irritation.

She heard stories about this one, and of course how this man carved sins on people's skin.

John quickly looked at his radio, like he was burned by her voice.

Wasn't expecting a different voice from the Deputy's channel.

He quickly recovered and with practised fashion he was back at his usual smug self.

"Hello, Nana. It's a pleasure to finally talk to you."

The woman's brow twitched, not patient with John's small talk.

John waited for an answer and when none was heard he let out a sigh and started again.

"I would like to talk to Mikhaela. If you can please pass the radio to her I would be-"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you, Seed." 

John almost pleaded at the strict voice at the other end. He only knew her from the file he obtain when he was checking the deputy's background.

Name: Rosalinda Ibañez

Age: 59 yo

She was charged with murder of her husband some years ago.

Her abusive and drunk husband almost killed her and when she was able to get his gun she didn't hesitate to fire.

She was given a parole for her good behavior. Surprisingly she didn't want it because she was caring for Alex that time. 

Mikhaela assured her that if she could send her address they will find her.

And after a week Nana finally sent her a letter telling her address and they're most welcome to live with her after her sentence.

She was the one who helped Mikhaela when she and Alex got out from prison.

When Alex was a few months old and starting to crawl Mikhaela offered to work to cover the expenses so Nana could stop working and just care for Alex.

John understood the bond between the Deputy and this woman.

She was like a mother to her..

He needed to thread carefully because the woman on the other end won't hesitate to shoot him if he messes with the Deputy....again.

"Alright then. Hear me out Nana." With a hard 'Talk' from the woman John contemplated his next words.

"I would- We would like to offer protection to Mikhaela."

Nana simply scoffed at that. 

"She doesn't need protection, especially from you Seed."

They're the reason Mikhaela was always battered and bruised. And now they want to protect Her?

"My brother, Joseph, wanted all three of you to stay with us. You could stay at my ranch, safe. All your needs will be provided. No atonements..."

Nana raised a brow at the word 'three'. She was speechless..

They were very careful about Alex's identity.. There's no way they would know. Right?

Her heart beat began to rise. How will Mikhaela handle this situation if she hears about this?

"All three of us?" 

John smirked in victory. Of course they didn't anticipated that he will find out about Alex. 

He's a lawyer after all.. He has connections...

"Yes, three.. Our Dear Deputy, You and Alex. You are all welcome to Eden's Gate. Without the atonement of course. But if you change your minds I will be honored to help you Atone.."

Nana breathed in and out, controlling her rising anger towards the bastard on the other end.

She didn't know what to say, but she forced to asked the first question that popped in her mind.

"Are you serious? Why?"

"I am serious.. As well as my brothers... We want her. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> So sorry for the super long wait.  
> Just a lot been happening in my life and can't find the right motivation and inspiration for another chapter.  
> I'm just happy to finally found one so I wrote it right away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trial awaits our Dear Deputy...

'We want her...' 

 

Nana can't forget how proud the declaration of John Seed towards Miki.

If it's from a normal suitor she would be flattered, but the word 'want' is just disturbing.

Clutching hard on the radio, Nana contemplated on how to bring this issue to the Deputy.

She already has a lot on her plate, so adding this 'Proposition' to her might put additional stress on her.

Nana knew Mikhaela too well. And she knows that the Deputy will ran amok if she found out that the Seeds knows about Alex.

She remembers how frantic she was the first night they met after the supposed arrest.

'Im so sorry Nana... I-I put you and Alex in danger. T-his is my fault! I shouldn't-!!!

The Deputy burst in tears, slumped on her Nana's lap. She cried and cried, murmuring words Nana couldn't understand. 

She remembers how Mikhaela's voice broke, almost like the time she was confessing to her at how Alex was conceived.

'It's my fault! I couldn't- its not right!! He's just a baby!'

Everything that happened to Mikhaela, she blamed herself.

Her parent's death...

How she was raped...

The guilt free feeling when she killed him...

How Alex was bullied for being fatherless..

And now, how she blamed herself for starting this war..

 

Nana's heart was starting to crumble..

if she could just take the pain away from Mikhaela, she'll do it in a heartbeat.

But she knew Mikhaela, how strong she is, how determined she is when she was put on her first trial.

She was scared, shivering cold when Nana held her hands during the trial.

She saw how Mikhaela fought the other inmates for mocking her because of her being pregnant.

 

'You whore! What? You killed the father because he doesn't want your bastard-!!

 

Nana laughed at the crying woman that Mikhaela threathened to shove a spoon in her eye.

She was proud to say atleast.

Unfortunately, Nana didn't have a child so she adopted the little spitfire as her own.

They've been strong pillars for one another, especially to Mikhaela when Alex was born.

She remembers how Mikhaela gave birth to Alex. It was a painful experience.

Mikhaela was cleaning the bathrooms and accidentally tripped from the wet floors.

Nana was hurriedly called by other inmates to go to the clinic.

Being in prison doesn't give them the luxury of hospitals, only a nurse was available at that time.

Other experienced mothers helped her along the way. 

With clenched fists Mikhaela silently prayed that her baby will survive this.

Nana prayed for the first time since she was sent to prison. She clutched the rosary that her mother gave her when she was a small girl.

She was afraid for Miki and the baby, all pregnancies are dangerous.

But because Mikhaela was malnourished and stressed maybe thats why instead of water, blood came first when she started her labor.

Nana cried when she heard Alex's cries for the first time.

The nurse handed her the baby to bathe him for the first time.

A small stubby hand reached for her frail one.

That day she started believing in God again.

 

 

Nana didn't know what to do with the radio she was clasping a minute ago. 

She wanted to toss it away, bury it or hell, even burn it just to be sure.

The Seeds has an unsual way of showing their attraction to someone.

Be it making them join their cult or in a romantic sense, she wasn't sure.

But it might be safer to join Eden's Gate than being allies with... 

"Mikhaela." Speaking of the devil...

Sharky and Addie's head did a double take on the radio that Nana was holding.

Addelaide wanted to make a joke about how hot their Deputy is, getting calls here and there.

Sharky was almost jealous that his PoPo was too famous for her own good and didn't have anytime with him anymore.

Nana wanted to crush the radio to pieces and burn the remains.

Of all times to call, alas, another obsessive caller...

 

 

"She isn't here Stone." With clipped tone, Nana tried to stay calm.

This wasn't the time. Mikhaela just came back and been catching up with her son.

She knows Mikhaela too much that even if the girl was dead tired of everything, she'll make sure to finish things first.

"Mrs. Ibañez. Where is the Deputy?" His forced tone was polite. But the demand was clear.

"She is busy." She remembered the man too well. 

Tall, well-built, blonde with blue eyes. He has an air of authority to him.

He had visited Mikhaela when she was still in prison and when Mikhaela came back she was shaken.

She tried asking her what happened but the girl just smiled and rubbed her pregnant belly protectively.

'Another day Nana.' She was distant that time. But after a week she told the whole story.

She had told her about her case. How she ended up pregnant and was sent to prison.

The man visited her last time was her rapist's older brother. Ralph Stone.

He actually wanted to help her with her case, which was odd.

Being a veteran ranked official in the army gave him access to influential people. 

And he also offered his own home to her and Alex as soon as she was released from prison.

"Honey, as soon as your out of here, you and I will get married."

Nana furrowed her brows at that part. 

Mikhaela killed his brother and right now his offering assistance, his house and now marrying her?

"I know people who would want to adopt." Stone nodded his head at Miki's belly.

Mikhaela might agree to a new life, a comfortable house for her and Alex but, Alex's is his own nephew.

Didn't he want to raise his own nephew as his own child?

And the thought of being apart from her baby makes her sick.

Mikhaela, with a calmed face declined the offer.

Nana could still remember how Mikhaela scrubbed her sweaty face with both hands.

Ralph Stone then, threathened her. Saying that if she will not agree then he'll wait for her sentence to end and he wil bel there to 'Welcome her.'

"I'm a patient man Mikhaela. Unlike my stupid brother."

Her deep, defeated sigh echoed inside their cell. She was trembling.

Nana was pained to see her that time, so she reached and gave her a reassuring hug.

 

"We need to talk. Find her. Now." 

"Nana? Who was-" Without any other choice, the older woman handed the radio to Mikhaela.

"I'm sorry. I told him your out. But he was so persistent." Nana appogetically smiled at the Deputy.

He. The Deputy's hair at her nape raised. She had caught the voice earlier. 

She was expecting his call, but it was too soon for her to deal with him right now.

 

"I'm here. What do you want?" She stilled her trembling hands.

She knew Ralph Stone wanted revenge from last time.

So she arranged another place for Nana and Alex to stay with the Rye's.

"I'm curious where you went after you left me on the mountains, Deputy.."

"That mission was bullshit, Stone. I dont want anything to do with you." She was clasping the radio too hard.

"They're part of the cult. We have to do EVERYTHING to stop them."

"By killing them? Women? Children?! Your an a-"

"Careful Deputy. Don't want your priest friend to hear you cuss."

Mikhaela was instantly scared. Father Jerome? What are they doing in Fall's End?

"Still there? This is the reason why we should talk." He sounds amused that the deputy was speechless.

 

"Alright. I should go first." 

The Deputy's brain was running a mile per minute. She has a lot of unspoken questions but afraid to voice them out.

"I hear that you've been talking to the...Heralds of Eden's Gate..."

Those talks? Its just to piss off the Seeds! Especially John, the man was fun to mess with.

"..And they are avoiding certain places..places that you've been to."

"I dont know what you are talking about."

Mikhaela also noticed that peggies were becoming lenient towards her.

It's like they were avoiding to cross paths with her. That's why she was able to destroy silos in Holland Valley and wolf beacons on Whitetail Mountain.

She thought she was just lucky, or they've grown tired of her? She laughed at that with Sharky weeks ago.

"My scouts says that Jacob Seed drag you back to the Veterans center that day. He helped you."

The Deputy didn't like where this 'talk' were headed to.

"You're betraying us Deputy."

"Wha-what? The hell are you talking about? I helped people! I even killed from following your orders!"

Mikhaela tried to calm her breathing, but with her emotions rising from anger she couldn't stop it.

Her hand gripped the radio hard, or maybe throw it far away just to get out from all of this.

"Deputy?" Her breath hitched from hearing a different, but a very familiar voice.

"Father Jerome? Why? W-Where are you?!"

"Dont listen to him! Dont come-!!" The voice was cut off and a loud thud was heard.

The deputy yanked the radio away from her face like she was hit. 

She didn't notice the worried glances that Addie, Sharky and Nana was sharing.

 

"Come to Fall's End Mikhaela. Prove to us that you are not a traitor."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Danger

 

"You said that? To Nana? Of all people John?" 

John sighed defeatedly, surrendering to Joseph's scolding.

After raking both hands on his disheveled hair, he leaned his elbows on top of his knees.

Joseph was sitting on John's office chair. His eyebrows were scrunched, nearly meeting at the middle.

John could see his jaw ticking in irritation, how Joseph was chewing the inside of his cheek.

 

"What were you thinking brother? When you said that to her?"

John was speechless.

The brothers have been thinking about how to make the deputy join the Project. 

They trashed the idea of kidnapping her- again.

From the Deputy's last talk with Joseph, she clearly said the things that she detests about Edens Gate.

When Joseph told his two brothers about their talk, the Eldest and Youngest were both surprised that Joseph was contemplating whether to stop the atonements and just let people join willingly.

Of course, even Jacob's trials would stop and just proceed with normal trainings like in the army.

Jacob didn't mind. He just shrugged and said, It's okay. Less work for me.

Inside, Jacob was content. His Chosen are strong. He is confident with the bunker's security.

But keeping his Judges in secret won't hurt. He smirked at that.

As usual Jacob didn't show his emotions, even to his brothers.

He is the Soldier, the Protector. He must show calmness and focus infront of the Project.

But in his head, he was remembering the kissed he shared with the deputy.

His brothers didn't know the details, but they knew that something happened between Jacob and the Deputy.

John was irritated at first, but said that he could get his chance with the elusive woman.

Jacob's mind always drifted to that memory, especially during sleepless nights.

His nightmare was replaced by -how she clung to him, both hands wrapped around his neck.

He remembered how her small body shook from her nightmares.

Seeing his strong deputy like that, he vowed to protect her even she doesn't like the idea.

Jacob wasn't the same after that. He became merciful- decent meals for the prisoners once a day and upgrading from cages to sealed rooms. 

He was even thinking about freeing them, except for Staci Pratt that became attached to him, like a puppy to its owner.

'Guess the boy knew his place afterall.' He thought.

 

"John?" Joseph's voice was stern, but John noticed that the anger from earlier has disappeared.

Joseph was now standing infront of John, putting a comforting hand on top of his shoulder.

John wanted to look up but he remained his head bowed low so he could show Joseph that he isn't challenging his authority.

His brows scrunched noticing Joseph's worn out boots.

'He needs a new pair. Fast.' 

"Brother?" John finally raised his head, meeting Joseph's kind smile.

"I know that you mean well. But we must plan this carefully."

"Brother.. I-I know.. it's just that I wanted her to join us as soon as possible. We don't know if he-"

John was getting impatient. If he could just drag the woman here, with her son he will do it in a heart beat.

But he knows Joseph wanted to do this properly, to woo her and make her love them.

 

"Joseph, that man Ralph Stone... I saw what he does to people, faithful or not. We can't protect her from him if we don't know where she is!"

John was standing while holding Joseph's fore arms. He was pleading to him to agree.

One word from Joseph and he will quickly start a search party for the deputy.

"Brother, as much as I want her with us- This is a delicate situation. We can't force her, especially if her son is with her. If you want her to love us we must LOVE ALL OF HER."

 

John slumped on his seat, defeated.

Joseph was right, of course they need her son's approval, not just hers.

The Father was also terrified for their deputy. 

Months ago the deputy had unknowingly started the Reaping. 

She fought them every step of the way. Even annoying the Heralds with her dare devil antics.

But as they slowly get to know the Resistance's darling,

curiosity became attraction, attraction became love.

When they receive reports about blown silos but no deaths they were stunned.

Detroyed wolf beacons but all guards were unconscious behind the trees.

Their supply trucks ransacked, but the driver and some faithfuls were released.

When Jacob questioned the driver that time he just quirked a brow at the man.

The man, Mel was in his 40's. He joined Eden's Gate after the first sermon right away.

Mel said that the Deputy had a quarrel with one of her colleagues.

A sniper, which Jacob guess was Grace Armstrong wanted to kill them.

But the Deputy disagreed and swore that she will keep guard while they take the truck.

Minutes later the others left with the truck and left the Deputy behind.

"The ropes not too tight. Let me leave in one piece and we'll be good. Okay?" 

The Faithfuls just nodded at her, like they were astonished how simple she handled the situation.

Jacob wanted to laugh, hard- but he needed to look unfazed infront of the man.

He just snorted and dismissed the man.

He wasn't sure but he heard the man saying, Smiled like an Angel too.

 

The first time Joseph saw her face closely was when she was dangling upside down the helicopter.

He was right away enamored with her beauty, especially when she opened her groggy eyes at him.

'My God... those eyes.. It's like the rising sun..'

Joseph's only regret was the moment he turned his back and she went running towards the forest.

If he didn't let her escape that time, she might be one of his Heralds right now.

'They wouldn't had the chance to defile her with heathen thoughts.'

He knew the Deputy is a good person. Her loyalty to her co-deputies and to Earl Whitehorse.

The Father gripped the chair remembering the suffering she had to endure during her pregnancy.

His late wife had been lucky to have him, even without money for frivolous things he made sure that she has everything she needed.

He will make sure that as soon as she joins the Project she will be love and care for.

 

Both brothers' silence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

With a stern Enter from John, the door opened to a young man.

"B-Brother John.. The Chosen you sent for patrol earlier said that there have been movement on Fall's End."

The young man tried to straightened his stance seeing that he disturbed a rather important meeting between the Father and the Baptist.

John's gaze was penetrating, hinting that the young man needs to explain the situation more.

"Go on my child. What is happening there?" Joseph settled on his seat comfortably.

The young man cleared his throat and proceeded with his report.

With a deep breath he explained that there were vehicles with the symbol of the Whitetails Militia.

As the young man talked both brothers were stunned to silence.

They knew something was definitely wrong.

"A-and... We intercepted a transmission sir. Ralph stone was talking to the deputy earlier."

"What?!" John quickly stood up, tipping his chair off.

He received a side glance from Joseph, but he ignored it and stepped towards the trembling man.

"And why am I only hearing this right now? Hm?" The baptist was itching to strangle the man.

He will absolutely carve SLOTH on his atonement again.

"S-Sir...I-I..sorry. But I'm just-"

"John.Fucking.Seed. You there? Over." There was a moment of silence inside the room.

They weren't sure were the voice came from. But as a static and a cackle came again John reached for his personal radio on the table.

He eyed Joseph, wishing he can use curse words infront of the Father. But of course, he can't.

"Mr. Boshaw. What do you need? Over."

"Miki- I mean the Deputy- ow! What the fu-!!!" 

There was a loud thud from the other end and Joseph was curious what this sinners needed right now.

"Johnny. This is Addelaide. I'm sorry about that. But you need to listen."

The brothers were getting impatient, this call must be important if they have the nerve to call at John's personal frequency.

"Go ahead. I am listening."

"Pastor Jerome was locked up by the Whitetails. We need your help! We contacted Whitehorse but he-"

"And why do you think that I will lend a hand? To you sinners?" 

If Adelaide wasn't in a hurry, she could have a field day teasing the youngest Seed to her heart's content, but right now this bastard was just pissing her off.

 

"Are you still there Adelaide? You have to atone for your -"

 

"Look, Mikhaela went there an hour ago. And clearly it's a trap."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!   
> So happy to finish two chapters in a week. *phew*  
> Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter..  
> There's angst, like A LOT!  
> Please heed warnings...

 

'That Fucker!'

John wanted to shout, to curse to kill someone. But of course he cant, not with Joseph beside him.

A low cracked was heard just after Adelaide cut off the transmission.

Joseph noticed a small dent on the radio when John slowly put it on the table.

He didn't bother to contact the woman. It looks like that man was on the move.

And John knows that every conversation between them must be discreet from now on.

The Wrath inside him wanted to ran with guns blazing towards Fall's End and save the Deputy.

But they all know that Ralph Stone wasn't just a soldier, he was a ranked officer and not to be taken lightly.

The man was too smart, and obviously planned every move before doing anything.

Even Jacob was having a hard time figuring out what that man's next move.

He tried talking to the man over the radio, curiousity pushed him that night.

And Jacob regretted ever talking to the man.

Ralph Stone knew all about the Seeds, -their parents neglect, Joseph's dead wife and daughter, John's past drug addiction, and Miller.

He wanted to wring the man's neck right at that moment.

 

John didn't hear Joseph's voice when he dismissed the young man.

He was trembling and sweat was already forming on his forehead when he thinks about the things he might do with the deputy.

With a soft squeeze on the shoulder John was brought to reality.

"John, we must tell Jacob about this." 

Even Joseph wanted to go to Fall's End, but he can't jeopardize her situation and make matters worse.

He read about Ralph's Stone file through Jacob's connection to the military.

It wasn't pretty. The man was a perfect soldier- resilient, good leader, and cruel.

Doesn't have an ounce of pity, killing women and children and will be reported as 'war casualties'.

Joseph shivered at the thought, Eden's Gate only kill if necesarry for their cause, but they never hurt women and children. 

 

 

The trek towards Fall's End made the Deputy exhausted.

Before leaving Addie and Sharky she asked for a cigarette.

Surprisingly, he handed her a pack and never questioned her. Addie gave her a quick hug but her hand lingered on her arm.

They didn't joke about her already quit smoking, seeing the bags under her amber eyes they didn't deprive her of the one thing she had asked.

The stress was obvious on her pretty face. The once cheery attitude of the Deputy  quickly disappeared.

The heat and stress was getting to her and with a quick search to one of her pockets she found her salvation at the moment.

With a long drag she slumped to a nearby tree and let out a quick puff of smoke.

Mikhaela's head was a mess. 

She decided to save Jerome and Mary May without planning first and just ran to Fall's End wihout any plan or backup.

Mikhaela just wanted to help her friends as soon as possible, knowing Ralph Stone they might be suffering right now because of her.

Just as she was reaching half of her cigarette she heard movement up the trees.

She stumped the stick and ducked low. She crawl, her jacket clad chest scratching the ground to take cover and to see if she could get a good view up.

Its a good thing thats it's mid day because she saw a small glint of the telescope behind the trees.

'Sniper.' She screamed in her head. Being on ground wasn't helping her. She needs to find a perfect spot.

Looking around for any distraction, she found a small branch and threw it as far as she can while crouching.

A loud shot rang, disturbing the birds.

'There!' She saw movement just a few feet above her. The person was camouflaged through the trees and face was completely covered.

Slowly taking dried leaves, she covered herself while rolling on her stomach. 

With precise movements she placed her rifle on a sturdy piece of rock and start aiming at the sniper above. 

She isn't for the kill, as good as she is and maybe a bit stupid, she wanted to immobilized the sniper.

With a deep breath, she pictured where would be the legs of the sniper. 

Adjusting the lens and waiting for the winds to subside, taking another deep breath she pulled the trigger.

Another shot and a body instantly fell from the trees.

She ran, body hunched as she was afraid that the sniper wasn't alone.

Mikhaela stopped and whispered 'Thank God' when the sniper was struggling to stand up.

She snatched the cloth covering the sniper's face and instantly regretting her decision.

 

"G-Grace?" She knew her of course. They were friends and drinking buddies at the Spread Eagle.

"Damn.. You missed?" Grace Armstrong leaned on the tree and clutched her bleeding thigh.

"Yes.."

"I thought only peggies are safe from you. That's really stupid Miki."

It was a sarcastic remark from the serious sniper, but Mikhaela can't ignore the double meaning behind it.

"You know it's me. Why?"

"Why?! You're asking me that right now? You betrayed us!" 

"Betrayed? What did I do? I've been helping people! I almost kill myself when -"

"You let them go. You don't kill them. And worst you've been talking to them! Making friends Dep?"

Mikhaela winced at that statement. It was all true. She can't deny the fact that she can't kill peggies even her life was depending on it.

She was also talking to the Seeds, sometimes teasing John, ruining Jacob's few hours of sleep, listening to Joseph's talk about his visions, but never revealing the Resistance's plans to them.

It hurt Mikhaela that even her friend was doubting her loyalty.

"Stone told us about what really happened back there- at the mountains. You didn't follow orders!"

Mikhaela clenched her fists, nails cutting her palms but the hurt was numbing it all.

She was being framed by Stone, to make her look bad.

Is it because she wasn't complying?

Is it because he knows she couldn't have her so he will just ruin her instead?

Mikhaela shook from anger. She tried to control her anger through deep breaths but the situation between her and the Resistance was getting worst.

"Where's Jerome and Mary May?"

"You'll see them later."

"Are they safe? I swear if you hurt them I-!!!"

Mikhaela fell, face first on the ground. She can't feel her legs, her whole body anymore.

She can't even grit her teeth when someone picked her up and slung her body on a shoulder.

"Good Job Soldier." 

Grace only nodded and limped while trailing behind Ralph Stone with the half unconscious deputy on his shoulder.

 

 

Jacob almost threw his radio across his office.

He was seething in rage from Joseph's news.

'Brother, the deputy went to Fall's End and we think it's a trap. The Whitetails have Pastor Jerome and Ms.Fairgrave.' 

With his radio in hand, he gripped it imagining it was Ralph Stone's neck.

After this, the Deputy will definitely have a tongue lashing from him.

And to make matters worst their baby brother was already on the move to go there and wreck havoc in Fall's End.

Suddenly a loud boom erupted from the front gates of his compound.

"Sir! The Whitetails-!!"

Jacob slammed his fist on his table. He was shaking now. 

This was clearly a distraction. 

 

 

The first thing Mikhaela felt was hard. 

The coldness from the concrete she was lying wasn't helping at all.

Her head ached like a bitch, like she was having a terrible hang over.

She could see blissed like images through her foggy vision.

Irked that the Resistance was using the same Bliss that the peggies used for drugging people, she pulled her body to a sitting position and looked around.

Panic was creeping through her mind, but she forced to breath steady to calm herself.

The place was eerie, with the unpainted walls, one door and a small light bulb swaying slowly above her.

She noticed a small, red blinking light at the far wall with a speaker attached beside it.

"Good. You're awake." Mikhaela winced hearing the very familiar voice.

"Where are they?!" She forced a scream through her dried throat.

She coughed and almost choke when she noticed a bit of bliss in the air.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mary May was shove inside.

She fell on her hands and knees and began to sob.

Mikhaela quickly stood up, her legs shaking as she stumbled towards her friend.

Mary May was mumbling something, both arms were bruised and when Mikhaela grabbed her face to steady her she gasped at the sight.

She was drugged by Bliss. Her eyes were an eerie green, no focus at all, like she was in a dream like state.

Her beautiful face now sunken and bruised, and a big cut on her lower lip almost splitting in half.

 

"...God... Mary May?! Look at me! Hey! What did they do to you?!"

"You see Deputy, I don't take traitors lightly-"

"I'm the one you want! Why do you need to involve them!!!?"

"They were helping you, that's why they're also traitors. Simple as that."

And just before the Deputy reached the door it opened again and another someone was shove inside.

But this time this someone stood his ground. Body hunched and  heaving, this one moaned like a ghost from a horror movie.

The deputy went infront of Mary May to protect her, seeing that this one was holding a knife.

This one slowly walked towards them, and bliss was emanating from him.

Mikhaela's adrenaline was pumping through her veins. This one is an Angel.

 

"J-Jerome?" Mary May's small voice wrunged through her head.

She was still slumped on the floor and shaking in fear.

And from hearing his name, he finally raised his head and Mikhaela began crying.

 

"N-No.... God No! Pastor?! Do you hear me?" 

Mikhaela wanted to ran to him and shake her friend to consciousness, but she knew that there's no cure when someone becomes an Angel.

"Stone! You bastard! What did you to him?!"

"I'm just teaching you a lesson. This is all your fault Deputy. If it wasn't for your betrayal-"

"I didn't betray the resistance! I wanted to save as much people as I could! I don't want to kill anyone!"

Sensing that the blissed out Pastor was walking towards her, she slowly steps back.

She felt clammy hands behind her and suddenly Mary May grabs both her shoulders restraining the deputy.

 

"Mary May! What are you doing? Let go! He isn't Jerome anymore-"

"Are you going to kill him? P-Please don't kill him!"

 

Pastor Jerome hearing their loud voices suddenly pounce and on instinct the Deputy caught his hand, twisting to make him let go of the knife.

She slid, getting the knife on the floor and went to a defensive position.

Screams erupted inside the room as the blissed out Pastor went to grab Mary May.

The Deputy went stock still, witnessing how Mary May struggles under Jerome.

She ignored how her heart might burst out of her chest, tears and sweat blurring her vision.

There was an eerie ringing in her ears as the pastor chokes the life out of the woman.

She was pulled from her nightmare when she heard the static coming from the speaker.

Mikhaela ran towards her pastor friend. She tried removing him on top of the blonde but with the help of the bliss the man was like a statue.

She pushed hard, grabbing his tainted black robe, groaning as she lifts the crazed man away.

Mary May frantically crawled towards a corner and began wailing.

The pastor quickly stood, his legs straining behind his drugged out state as he ran towards Mikhaela.

Mikhaela being trained at restraining men bigger than her, she quickly avoids both hands and manouvered behind the pastor and pinned him on the wall. 

She twisted his arm behind him and placed the knife below his ear.

Her voice trembled behind the strain and emotions poured as she pleaded for her friend to stop.

She talked softly, asking him to stop and told him that they can cure him.

Pastor Jerome's only response was gurgling, growls like an animal as he fought her to free himself.

Mikhaela was beginning to crack. Her cold hands shook as she wrestle with the pastor.

She could end this quickly, just a small slit on the throat would do, but she can't do that.

Her frantic heart was the only thing she could hear as the Pastor pushes his body away from the wall, making the Deputy knock herself on the floor.

Seconds ticked as Mikhaela momentarily lies there in shock. 

All of a sudden a body was quickly crawling on top of her, she screamed as the blissed out pastor went to grab her neck.

She pushed hard, both hands scrambling towards his chest to shove the pastor away from her.

Pastor Jerome began snapping his teeth, saliva and sweat clinging to the deputy as they fought on the cold floor.

Mary May's screams and cries fueled her determination but the Angel was to big for her size.

The deputy noticed a small glint at her side and she began to reach for it.

Pushing the Angel pastor with just an arm her elbow shook from the restrain as she stretched her fingers.

Desperation. That's all she felt when she plunged the knife on the pastors neck.

Quickly scrambling away from the hysterical pastor, Mikhaela crawled towards Mary May.

She couldn't breathe, her hands went straight to her hair, just to grab something to control herself.

Mikhaela wanted to disappear, to die, she wanted to escape the dying sounds the pastor was making.

She just sat there watching her friend convulsed, shook until he wasn't moving anymore.

A minute passed, the door opens again and her nightmare appears again.

 

"You did good. But your punishment doesn't end there."

With a nod, a man pulls a gun and shot Mary May on the head.

Mikhaela only turned when she felt wetness on her cheek.

With a shaking hand, she reached and just stared at the blood on her hands.

She wasn't sure if it's Jerome's or Mary May's blood, maybe both, she only wished it was hers.

 

Another crack. Mikhaela wasn't sure what that sound was. Is it her head? Maybe a finger. Her legs?

But the sound came from inside. Maybe, just maybe, it's her heart.

Her vision blurred and she just wished this time she dies. But Alex's face popped out and she smiles.

Ralph Stone smirked as he saw Mikhaela loss consciousness.

'At last... You're mine.' At that thought he followed his men carrying the sleeping deputy outside.

 

 

"This is a bad idea." Sharky crawled and inwardly curse when a twig snapped beneath his weight.

His heavy flame thrower securely strapped on his back as he and some other Resistance members make their way towards the Spread Eagle.

Adelaide was infront of him sporting a rifle also strapped on her back.

After their 'call for help' to John Seed, they also decided to rescue the Deputy. 

Calling for some backup, they called Sheriff Whitehorse and he sent some cougars to assist them.

His cousin Hurk also joined the team hearing that their darling friend was in a pinch.

 

 "..God. Shut up Charlemagne." Jess Black hissed the words.

With precise movements, Jess Black took aim and shot at the man patrolling the gates.

Other members quickly ran and used bliss to make them sleep. 

"That's hot! Call me by my name again." 

Jess Black smirked when she heard a loud thud and a groaned behind her.

 

"Come on, Dep's sure is inside."

Adelaide walked past them followed by Sharky rubbing his head in pain.

 

 

 

"Wake up Mikhaela." Instantly she woke up, groaning as she suddenly opened her amber eyes.

She tried reaching her eyes, but with her difficult position and the rope that was rubbing her wrists she couldn't do a thing.

With her vision began clearing she quickly panics seeing herself tied to a table, on her stomach.

Mikhaela began to tug at her ropes desperately, feeling that she wasn't wearing her pants anymore.

The ropes scratched and rubbed her raw but she still pulls them, trying to somehow loosen it.

"You'll just hurt yourself." Ralph Stone's voice echoed throughout the dim room and made it more horrying when his hand starts to touch her thighs.

She heard him sigh. His rough hands starts to roam on her hips, slowly inching her panties down.

The Deputy cursed, moving her hips trying to escape from the man's disguisting grip.

She bucked her hips, kicking her unrestrained legs backwards to hit the man.

 

"Ruben was stupid, like a kid throwing fits when not given what he wanted."

 Mikhaela suddenly stops, confused, he heard him said 'good' and he begins to talk again.

"Throwing a few bucks.... anyone can be easily swayed when it comes to money. Promise them more and they'll do a good job."

Stone manages to free her legs from her underwear and threw it behind him.

The deputy only listened, she knows struggling right now would deplete her strength and lose her focus.

"But of course, when the job wasn't done right there are... repercussions.." He trails a finger at the back of her leg.

"I told them to only find you... not kill them. Those brats didn't know how to follow orders.. Just like you..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Mikhaela was sweating. She was thankful that the grime from earlier was washed out but she could still smell the blood of her friends.

She was totally confused right now. She couldn't understand what this man was saying.

He's a crazy piece of shit. She wanted to tell him that but with her current position she might as well play along.

"I'm sorry for losing your parents like that.. those brats told me they were still awake and when asked where were you, they started shouting."

 

Another crack... But this one was louder than before.

"Y-You.. you killed them?" Mikhaela almost choke on her words as she began crying.

She felt her heart was going to burst as she begins to struggle again.

"Sshh... I didn't. I only wanted to see you, that's all."

"... you sick ba-!!" Mikhaela groaned from the loud slap on her right cheek.

Ralph Stone starts to fondle her back side, queezing and cooing her with sweet, disguistingly words.

He pressed his body on her back, as he touch and grope her body.

Mikhaela wanted to plead for him to stop but with her anger boiling from inside she only shouted obsceneties and pushing him off her.

Stone only laughed and grabbed the back of her neck.

"Why would you do that?! We didn't do anything to you?!" She was seething in anger, she needs a miracle to escape from these ropes, and Stone would also need a miracle after what she will do to him.

"I wanted to help my brother. He said your parents was against your relationship."

"There was no relationship! Your brother was crazy! He raped me!"

The table jolted when Stone sat beside her body

"When he showed me your picture.. I told myself, brother or not I.will.have.you." 

Every word, every touch to her head sent shivers down her spine.

She just cried, she felt powerless. Again.

The girl back then was slowly coming out again.

The girl who can't do anything but cried at her parent's funeral, the girl who cried when she was raped.

The girl who cried when she was imprisoned for defending herself.

 

"You only need to agree. Marry me and this will all stop!" Stone gestured around them. Like he was offering something grand to her and was just stupid for not agreeing.

"Your a monster! You and your brother! Go to hell!" And with that she pushed her body as hard as she could, bending her right leg and kicked hard.

She couldn't see her aim, but her foot felt his knee. Stone stumbles almost losing footing from the kick he received.

A small smile crept on her face hearing his heavy struggles and curses.

This was a small victory but it made her satisfied, even a bit.

Her small victory ended quickly when she heard him opened sounding like a table drawer.

"See this?" Stone lifted the thing infront of her face. She went completely still as fear crawled towards her body.

She only saw that thing on the internet, only once when she accidentally opened a popped up window through her computer.

It was shiny, made of metal. A small rounded grip, it resembles a cone but it has a rounded tip for inserting into soft places.

Mikhaela began squirming and Stone grabs her left shoulder pressing at her old wound.

She hissed from the pain making her wrists rubbed raw from the ropes.

"I wanted our first time to be after were married, but.. I need to punish you. Hold still."

He let go of her shoulder and kneeled behind her. Using his own spit to lube the plug, he starts to insert it slowly.

The deputy instantly screamed at the feeling. Her body tensed, but she tried to stop moving not wanting to add the pain she was already receiving.

She didn't venture on this part of her body for sex, and she was lucky Ruben Stone hadn't tried this on her.

She heard from one of her collegues way back that this was also a wonderful experience if you have a good partner to take the time to prepare you.

But experiencing it first hand without any proper preparation and with Ralph Stone, she sure won't be doing this again.

Stone huffed, and told her to relax.

She took deep breaths but still the pain from being stretched was unbearable.

When the plug was fully inside her he just sighed and stood up, leaving the plug inside her.

She cried, gritting her teeth until she felt blood inside her mouth.

The deputy also felt wetness dripping from her back and sure that it was also blood.

Her body shook when they heard an explosion outside. Shouts and boots scrambling were heard and just before Stone could reach the door a loud knock was heard.

"Sir! We're under attack!" 

Stone angrily opens the door and began shouting orders at the man outside.

With one last look towards her slumped body he steps outside, closes and locks the door.

Mikhaela wanted to let out a breath, but knowing her predicament she was beginning to lose hope.

'This is it.' 

She didn't know how long she's been there, because her legs were shaking from taking that position for so long.

Her whole body was aching especially her back. 

Just before her mind dwells to negativeness, another set of foot steps were nearing the room she was in.

"Dep!? Are you there?" 

'Sharky?' Mikhaela was crying again. Her friend is here! 

The deputy tried shouting back, but because from her screaming earlier her voice was hoarse and dried.

If he was here, are there others? Oh God, dread filled her insides at the thought of seeing her like this by her friends.

A gun shot echoed inside and the door was slammed open.

"Dep? Oh shit! Popo, w-what-" 

"Out!" Adelaide quickly shoves Sharky outside the room as she and Jess went to help her.

Adelaide was familiar at this types of things, but seeing the blood on her legs she wanted to kill the man by herself.

No one should experience this kind of sadistic-

"P-Pull it out.."

Adelaide was hearing things, but when she heard it again from a small worn out voice and looked at Jess' troubled face she assess the damage right away.

The older woman rubs Mikhaela's back while Jess was holding her right hand.

With a whispered deep breath, she gently pulled the plug.

Mikhaela's eyes instantly widens from pain and her body shook from her ordeal.

They quickly cut off the ropes and helped her stand up.

With shaky legs she check her wrists and she saw how inflame the skin was.

"Oh honey.. we're so sorry.." 

Mikhaela shakes her head, being thankful that they came to her aid.

She looked at Adelaide and almost cries again seeing her friend crying already.

Even the stoic Jess Black was tearing up and apologizing for being late.

The women looked around for her pants and boots and saw none. Another reason to make Ralph Stone's death miserable.

With only her long plaid shirt covering her, both women held her as they begin there escape.

Sharky met them half way ensuring another route for escape.

There was no talk, only their light foot steps and the shouting and gun shots were heard throughout Fall's End.

Mikhaela was beginning to feel the effects of everything. She tried running at first but the strain inside her thighs was becoming worse. 

Limping and walking weren't good options because of the chaos outiside. Fire lit up the place, bullets flew everywhere.

Dead bodies littered their path of escape. She almost tripped from the blood that was bathing one of Stone's dead soldier.

Clutching her worn out shirt feeling a sudden chill upon seeing the carnage surrounding her.

This was all because of her. Her fault.. Her friend's death.. innocents who only followed orders..

She was cut off from her thoughts when Jess shouted something to them.

"Dep you need to run! We'll hold 'em here!" The three of them began shooting. Several of Stone's men were catching up to them.

They noticed white trucks arriving at the scene.

"Thank God they're here!" Mikhaela didn't understand a word they were saying.

She was only hearing Pastor Jerome's voice as he lie on the pool of his own blood. 

Saw only Mary May's lifeless eyes staring back at her.

 

So much blood.. So loud! Stop! STOP!

"Deputy!" Adelaide shook the deputy hard. She was getting scared at her blank looks like she wasn't there anymore.

Adelaide offered a smile when realization filled the young woman's eyes as she stared back.

"Go on. We'll handle it from here. Help is coming. Alex is waiting for you. And Nana."

With a knowing nod the deputy ran towards the forest. She avoided roads and rely on her sense of direction.

Seeing her son fueled her to be strong, but still, the smell of blood was clinging to her body.

She pushed her aching legs to ran despite the burning inside her thighs.

 

"She's here!" A bullet almost grazed her cheek.

She stumbles and loses her footing from rocks scratching beneath her feet.

The deputy crawled for her dear life, hearing heavy hurried foot steps trailing behind her.

Gun shots rang throughout the woods as she scrambles and finally found a hollowed tree.

She wasn't sure if it's Stone's men or the Resistance but she sure as hell won't be going out from her tree.

The deputy hugged herself, making herself small as much as possible and crouched low.

Nearly naked, no weapons. Alone. 

Her friends fighting and God only knows if they're safe or...

Blood.. Her parents blood when she arrived at the hospital that day.

The doctors where trying to revived them. Her father died instantly, receiving several gun shots protecting his wife.

Her mother was still slive, barely hanging on her life after arriving at the hospital.

She grabs hold of her hands just before the beeping from the monitor surrounded her..

 

 

 

They were already late. John was livid when he almost jump out lf his truck.

He ignores his men's pleading to stay in the truck were it's safe. 

With one look his Chosen backed off and handed him a rifle.

He instantly saw someone ran towards the forest.

John recognizes her immediately, with her dark hair flowing behind her as she rans past a resistance member almost bumping to him.

His brows crunched in anger seeing her fleeing legs exposed.

'What happened? W-What the fuck-!' He instantly ran, following the deputy.

He shouted commands to his men, remembering not to use tne radio too much.

They might hack the signal and find out there every move.

"She's here!" John crouched low hearing someone called out that they saw the deputy.

He hid behind a tree and aimed at the man. Wasn't his men. He took the shot.

John wasn't a sniper like his eldest brother but as long as the man wasn't moving it would definitely do.

Double checking the identity of the struggling man, he turned the body with his shoe and shot him on the head.

Fucking Stone's.

He took careful steps, watching out for enemies or from his deputy.

He knew how his girl can be - His girl. John smirked at the moment he can finally call her endearing names.

Suddenly he heard whimpering, no, crying?

He definitely knew the voice so he quickly listens and followed the voice.

John noticed the path was disturbed, like what Jacob thought him about reading animal tracks.

Flattened leaves, broken branches like someone run past through this way.

The crying was getting louder, he prayed that God will lead him to his deputy.

Upon reaching a tree, the whimpering got louder and when he rounded the other side he felt his knees weakened.

There he saw his deputy, trembling, arms hugging her knees. Her amber eyes full of tears as she mumbles something. 

Her face was bruised, sunken cheeks, her delicate wrists rubbed surely from ropes and blood trailing her pale legs.

"Deputy? M-Mikhaela?" Her eyes didn't even blink when he slowly neared her.

He heard the words, my fault, blood, and what disturbed him was when she muttered, Please dont leave me. I want to die...

John wanted to grab her immediately and take her to his ranch, but seeing her like this, in shock, he wanted to ask Ralph Stone personally what he did to her, while the man was strapped to a chair with his chest flayed open.

Seeing the scractches on her arms from grabbing herself he caught her hand and immediately she tensed and began screaming.

Mikhaela pushed away from John, hitting her head inside the tree.

John feared that the deputy might hurt herself more he pulled harder grabbing both her arms as he gently pulled her out from the tree.

The deputy screamed, thrashed from John's arms as he tried to calm the hysterical woman.

 

Her amber eyes looked clouded as she looked straight at John.

"Mikhaela? Honey? It's John.. P-Please calm down!"

John almost cried seeing that his love was like this.

Love? 

His arms went slack for a second, realizing his feelings for this woman.

With all the strength he could muster, he wrapped his arms on the deputy and held her tight.

Her struggles settled down, her cries became whimpers and breathing slowly calms down.

He was relieved that it worked and he gently rubs her back, soothingly.

"Mikhaela?" Suddenly her arms went to grab his shirt. She was shaking as she gently encircles her arms on his waist.

John gently pries her arms, just a bit so he could look into her eyes.

There was focus on her eyes now, not clouded anymore.

She was still crying, but that was okay he told himself.

Her hiccups were cute, not that he wanted to see her cry.

It's just the way her teary amber eyes lit up upon seeing him, her flushed cheeks and the way she clung to him was like a dream to him.

 

"John?" John closed his eyes for a brief moment, how her hoarse voice was still angelic to him.

"Yes?" 

"W-Why are you h-" Mikhaela slumped towards John's chest.

John almost panicked but willed himself to stay calm.

It's from shock. He reminded himself while pressing a kiss on the crown of her head.

Her nakedness.. the blood..

He'll send every doctor he has on his ranch.

John carefully lifted her bridal style and began walking towards his truck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I know its long, sorry?!  
> But I just need to let out all these ideas in my head.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Next chapter will have over flowing fluff!


End file.
